Le locataire
by CoralineD
Summary: Mrs Hudson a rénové une chambre du 2e étage du 221B Baker Street qui était inutilisée depuis longtemps. Junon, jeune parisienne s'y installe. Elle ne tarde pas à comprendre l'originalité de ses voisins. Voulant d'abord mettre une distance avec eux et suivre le cours de sa vie, elle est petit à petit happée par le monde des enquêtes et des aventures. SPOILER DE LA SAISON 2
1. 221B Baker Street, 14h 15

Baker Street, me voilà enfin ! J'ai monté les marches du métro quatre à quatre et couru dans la rue. 14h 15. Un quart d'heure de retard pour une visite d'appartement. Bravo Junon ! J'ai freiné devant le 221B et frappé à la porte. Une dame un peu âgée m'a ouvert. Tout de suite, elle m'a paru sympathique. Petite et mince, son visage était jovial et joli. Elle avait un sourire très agréable.

- Bonjour ! Mrs Hudson ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis Junon Saunier, nous nous sommes eues au téléphone. Je viens pour visiter la chambre. Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de métro.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'avais quelques petits trucs à régler. Vous tombez à pic. Entrez !

Elle semblait aussi enthousiaste alors que j'étais si intimidée. Elle m'a enjoint de monter les escaliers avec elle. Nous nous sommes arrêtées au deuxième étage. Là se trouvait deux portes.

Voici votre chambre, a-t-elle dit en enfonçant la clef dans la serrure. En face c'est celle du docteur Watson, il partage l'appartement du premier avec monsieur Holmes.

La chambre était peu spacieuse. Elle venait d'être refaite quelques mois plus tôt de fond en comble, mais le décor était ancien. Un lit de métal, une armoire en bois riche en moulures, un fauteuil club, une table de nuit, un coin cuisine, un papier peint avec … des lys noirs sur un fond ocre brun ..? je n'aurais jamais meublé un espace de cette manière, sinon l'âme de Charlotte Perriand serait venu me pendre ! Et pourtant cet appartement… me plaisait. Il avait un petit côté archétype du cottage de campagne anglaise, confortable et paisible.

Mon impression un peu négative peut vous étonner, et je comprends. Mais je suis une enfant du design contemporain, j'aime les matériaux récents, les nouvelles techniques de création, les surfaces épurées et les couleurs pures. Pour moi la base, c'est un mobilier Ikea dans un espace aux murs blancs, et ensuite on personnalise. Cet intérieur était mon antithèse. Et pourtant il venait de m'être démontré qu'un appartement avec un mobilier de style XIXe siècle pouvait me séduire.

Mrs Hudson me montra la salle de bain, la cuisine… tout le nécessaire était présent, il y avait même une machine à laver. J'avais beau relire la liste que ma mère m'avait donné, qui imposait à un appartement des conditions très précises, il était impeccable. Pas de moquette ni d'aération douteuse, l'installation électrique était sécurisée et moderne, je n'avais pas envie de partir en courant comme dans les onze appartements précédents que j'avais visitées. Mis à part mon petit choc au départ, l'appartement, sa situation dans Londres et tout le reste me plaisait. Il était un peu plus cher que les autres, mais j'avais un peu plus les moyens qu'un étudiant lambda.

Je me suis retournée vers Mrs Hudson, sourire aux lèvres :

- Elle le prend.

Mrs Hudson a poussé un cri de surprise. L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était très grand et très mince, habillé d'un costume décontracté, il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, un long visage, une bouche très dessinée et des pommettes proéminentes. Mais ce qui était vraiment frappant dans sa physionomie était son regard très pénétrant, bleu pâle au point que d'où j'étais je ne voyais que les pupilles noires qui me transperçaient. Ce n'était pas très agréable d'être fixé ainsi.

- Sherlock ! s'est exclamé Mrs Hudson, comme vous m'avez fait peur ! Voulez-vous que j'ai une attaque ?

- Loin de moi cette idée Mrs Hudson ! Bonjour, je suis Sherlock Holmes, votre nouveau voisin, j'habite dans l'appartement du premier. Bienvenue à Baker Street, a-t-il fait en me serrant la main.

Il a jeté un œil autour de lui.

- Très bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ! j'ai veillé personnellement à sa rénovation ! Vous le prenez.

Je l'ai dévisagé comme si je cherchais à savoir s'il était dérangé. Il avait débité son discours à une vitesse folle, son ton polie et enthousiaste sonnait étrangement. Sa dernière phrase était une affirmation, pas une question. Il me fixait à présent avec un sourire trop étiré pour être naturel.

- C'est à moi de décider si je le prends ou pas, monsieur, ai-je répondu calmement.

- Oh, a-t-il répondu en sentant que son attitude m'avait étonné, bien sûr… désolé.

- Merci.

Il s'est retiré. Devant mon regard surpris, Mrs Hudson m'a dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Holmes est un peu étrange dans ses habitudes, mais il va très bien, je vous assure.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Et puis un voisin un peu étrange ne me gênait pas tant que cela. L'état de l'appartement (je sais, je l'ai déjà dit) effaçait ce petit détail. J'ai donc accepté d'emménager. J'allais sortir de la chambre quand soudain j'ai remarqué un détail.

- C'est normal, madame, que le mur soit si épais par rapport à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui ! J'ai insonorisé la totalité des murs de la pièce, y compris le sol. L'immeuble est d'origine ancienne, les murs sont comme du papier, j'ai donc pensé qu'un peu plus d'intimité serait la bienvenue.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout ! C'est fantastique.

Mrs Hudson a servi le thé pendant que nous parlions de la paperasse et je lui ai fait part de mon intention d'emménager rapidement, étant donné que j'étais pour l'instant à l'hôtel. Une fois que tout fut réglé, nous avons un peu discuté, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais quitté Paris pour m'installer à Londres. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle aimait beaucoup la France, qu'elle s'était souvent rendu en Normandie et sur la Côte d'Azur avec sa sœur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis partie. Au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, un homme tournait ses clefs dans la serrure. Nous avons été surpris l'un et l'autre. Il était de taille moyenne, blond, il avait un visage rond assez sympathique et expressif et se tenait de manière un peu raide. Je me suis reprise.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être le docteur Watson, ai-je dit en tendant la main, je m'appelle Junon Saunier, et je vais être votre nouvelle voisine.

- Vous prenez l'appartement ?

- Oui !

- Ah… et il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

- Bah non, je l'ai trouvé parfait, et j'ai rencontré votre colocataire et…

- Donc vous l'avez rencontré et vous le prenez ? Bah c'est très bien. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

« D'accord… » Ai-je pensé. Je l'ai salué et je suis partie. Mais à mi-chemin, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié ma bague sur le bord du lavabo quand je me suis lavée les mains après être passée au toilettes. Je suis donc retournée au 221B. Mrs Hudson m'avait déjà donné les clefs, alors je suis entrée sans frapper. Je me suis malgré tout dirigée vers la cuisine de Mrs Hudson pour lui signaler mon retour.

- Donc Sherlock a accepté ? Cette fille est selon lui tout à fait normale et digne de confiance ? D'ailleurs que fait-il en ce moment ?

C'était la voix du Dr Watson. Je suis arrêtée net et j'ai tendu l'oreille.

- Oh il s'occupe avec sa verrerie, à propos de cette histoire de "LOVE" détruits. Oui, il est venu la saluer, et vous savez comment il est quand il essaie d'être sociable… il a failli l'effrayer. Après tant de tentatives, enfin une personne qu'il ne soupçonne pas être un danger !

- Et vous pensez vraiment qu'elle était sincère quand elle n'a pas fait mine de le connaître.

- Manifestement. Puis Sherlock est venu se présenter, il a dû penser qu'elle ignorait tout. Cette jeune fille est étrangère, et malgré le succès de Sherlock, il commence à peine à être connu en Europe.

- Pourtant, l'affaire de sa fausse mort a fait parler de lui en dehors des frontières de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Je ne sais pas, John. Cependant, elle a remarqué l'insonorisation de sa chambre.

- Haha ! C'était une idée brillante ça, Mrs Hudson. En ce moment, Sherlock est pris par une affaire et j'ai caché mon arme à un nouvel endroit, mais nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête et s'il décide de se remettre à tirer dans le mur ou à fabriquer des explosifs, autant que le bruit soit atténué !

Ils ont ri alors que mon sang se retirait de mon cerveau. Pensant en avoir assez entendu, je suis entrée.

- Une arme ? Des explosifs, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Tous deux se sont arrêtés de rire et sont restés interdits.

- Miss Saunier, vous…

Et puis vous voulez dire quoi par « normal et digne de confiance » ? Par « fausse mort » et « danger » ? Vous êtes complètement fous ! Enfin _il_ a l'air complètement fou ! Mrs Hudson, voici les clefs, je ne souhaite plus prendre cet appartement.

J'ai fait volte-face et me suis apprêtée à partir en courant. Mais quelqu'un m'a arrêté. C'était Holmes. Pensant avoir affaire à un fou, j'ai reculé précipitamment. Il a tendu son bras et au bout brillait ma bague.

- J'ai compris que vous l'aviez oublié ici quand je vous ai entendu entrer en bas.

Muette, j'ai repris ma bague.

- Veuillez nous pardonner de ces agissements étranges, mais s'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Je sais que nous vous devons des explications. Après, vous pourrez juger si vous voulez rester ou non.

De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.


	2. The Reichenbach Fall

- Je vous promets qu'avec quelques explications, tout vous paraîtra logique. Vous comprendrez aussi mon insistance pour que vous restiez.

J'ai acquiescé en silence et il a eu un léger sourire.

- Mrs Hudson ! a-t-il lancé, faîtes bouillir de l'eau. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de pas mal de thé !

Silencieusement, nous nous sommes installés dans la petite cuisine de Mrs Hudson. Watson a tiré le panneau supplémentaire de la minuscule table de formica et a ajouté un tabouret. Lui et Mrs Hudson ont repris leur place, je me suis assise sur le tabouret et Holmes est resté debout.

- Tout d'abord, a-t-il commencé, John a toujours l'habitude d'exagérer ses propos par rapport la réalité. Je crois qu'il pense, en employant le mot « danger », faire de l'humour. (Watson lui a envoyé un regard agacé). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que je cherche à éviter c'est plutôt un « gêneur », un « agaceur » voire un emmerdeur. Rien de plus. Quoique… Vous n'avez pas suivi les actualités depuis un moment, j'imagine ?

« Penses-tu ! Avec le boulot que j'avais ! » Me suis-je dit.

- Non.

- Pourtant, en tant qu'étudiante en art, vous avez peut-être entendu parler du Turner retrouvé ?

- Ah ça, oui ! Le Turner volé et retrouvé qui représentait les chutes du Reichen… comment savez-vous que je suis étudiante en art ?

- C'est évident, vous…

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, l'a coupé Watson, tu te venteras plus tard, continue.

- Oui… donc j'étais le détective de cette enquête.

- Ah d'accord. Et ?

Pause. Holmes a froncé des sourcils

- N'insiste pas, Sherlock, visiblement, elle ne sait rien, donc raconte-lui.

- Mais sur quelle planète étiez-vous au cours de ses huit derniers mois ? Dans vos examens, je sais, mais pour une mordue de la Grande-Bretagne, vous auriez pu vous tenir un peu plus au courant. Ne lisez-vous donc jamais ?

- … dit l'homme qui pensait que William Blake était un acteur, a ajouté Watson entre ses dents.

- Oh ! Et dis-moi quel genre de personne sensée s'intéresserait-elle à des poèmes ? a-t-il rétorqué. _For God's sake_, des poèmes !

- Personne, a-t-il répondu avec une mimique ironique.

- Bon, j'en étais où ?

Et il m'a raconté cette histoire à dormir debout. Enfin pas vraiment, il débitait comme une mitraillette, appuyait sur des détails de son enquête, la manière dont il avait trouvé telle ou telle chose, mais parfois passait d'un indice à une déduction sans explications ou sautait un élément-clef de son histoire, au point que Watson reprenait tellement l'histoire qu'il a surement plus parlé que lui. Mrs Hudson commentait seulement certaines parties de l'histoire où elle avait été présente. En clair, un maniaque très intelligent et obsédé par Holmes et ses capacités de déduction (que Holmes et Watson disaient exceptionnelles, mais cela je n'avais pas eu le temps de vérifier) a voulu prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui en brisant sa notoriété. Manifestement, Holmes était très connu en Grande-Bretagne, et aussi un peu ailleurs, en tant que détective très performant. Moriarty, le criminel, a manigancé son plan durant plusieurs mois pour ensuite le descendre aux yeux de tous en 24h. Son objectif final était le suicide de Holmes par tous les moyens menacer de tuer les personnes les plus proches du détective par des tueurs à gages et même se suicider en comprenant qu'il était l'unique alternative pour arrêter cet ordre. Donc Holmes avait falsifié sa mort…

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- C'est une autre longue histoire, lisez les journaux et le blog de John si vous voulez en savoir plus. Je vous ai raconté tout cela pour venir au fait : pourquoi vous devez prendre la chambre.

- Et pourquoi, s'il vous plait ?

- Oh mais arrêtez de m'ennuyer avec vos questions et réfléchissez !

- Sherlock ! s'est indignée Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock a refait sa mimique agacée. J'étais vexée d'être considérée comme stupide. Il allait continuer ses explications mais je l'ai stoppé.

- Ça va, je sais pourquoi ! Vous êtes célèbre, et cette histoire, (si elle est vraie, mais après tout c'est vrai que je me suis coupée du monde entre décembre et juillet) n'a pas du arranger grand-chose.

- Donc si la possibilité de venir vivre à mes côtés se présente…

- Vos fans, des journalistes…

- Quelques fois des alliés à M…

- Non John !

- Mais…

- Donc vous imaginez les visites de ses deux derniers mois…

- En deux mois, un appartement en plein Londres, et pas une seule personne… normale ?

- Les gens _normaux_ n'osaient pas venir, m'a expliqué Watson.

- Et peut-être que moi aussi, je peux trouver ça… bizarre et ne pas avoir envie de m'en mêler. Pourquoi, maintenant que je sais, je ne partirais pas ?

- Bon appartement, refait à neuf, pas si chère pour le centre de Londres, a tenté Mrs Hudson.

- Et c'est à vingt-trois minutes de votre école, a ajouté Holmes

TRES bons arguments.

- Et pour cette histoire d'arme, d'explosifs ?

- Je résous des mystères, j'ai besoin de matériel.

- C'est faux ! C'est quand il s'ennuie qu'il fait du bruit.

- Qu'importe ! SI... je reste, je ne veux pas entendre UN SEUL coup de feu, sinon je me barre d'ici sans payer le loyer.

- Ce n'est pas à lui que vous payez le loyer, et ce serait dommage que Mrs Hudson en pâtisse.

- Et les murs sont insonorisés, m'a rappelé Mrs Hudson

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous tenir, ai-je dit en regardant droit dans les yeux Holmes (pas facile d'ailleurs) si vous vous souciez d'elle.

Il a soutenu mon regard avec aisance alors que je mettais tous mes efforts pour ne pas détourner le regard. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il plantait des pics à glace dans mes yeux jusqu'à mon cerveau et qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à les remuer.

- Marché conclu.

Libre de détourner le regard, enfin !

- Mrs Hudson, je vous assure que ce n'est pas contre vous que je dépose cette condition mais j'ai besoin de calme. Avec ce que vous m'avez raconté, je pourrais demander une baisse du loyer. Mais je suis de l'avis de Mr. Watson.

- John, si nous devenons nouveaux voisins, m'a fait en souriant Watson.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse encore, ai-je dit en me levant Mais je vous dis tout ça demain, madame. Merci pour le thé.

- Très bien, m'a-t-elle fait, donc, à demain.

- Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson… enfin, John.

Je parlais avec cet air un peu supérieur parce que j'étais flattée que ma venue soit si « attendue ». Je suis donc partie, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

- Elle va revenir, fit Sherlock.

- Demain ? demanda Mrs Hudson

- Non, dans quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ? Elle a encore oublié sa bague ?

- Non.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte se rouvrit et Junon entra. Elle avait perdu son air hautain et était redevenue la petite adolescente gauche qui était entrée une heure plus tôt. Cependant, ses yeux étaient brillants de curiosité.

- Désolée, mais… j'ai une question et je ne pourrais pas attendre demain. Vous avez dit des choses sur moi, mes études d'art, mes examens et… mon école ? Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai déduit.

- Comme dans vos enquêtes ?

Sherlock trouva cette question un brin stupide, mais resta courtois, sachant où Junon voulait en venir. Et cela lui faisait tant plaisir !

- Vous pouvez me dire comment vous l'avez déduit ?


	3. Le passetemps de Sherlock Holmes

**imageshack. us / f/ 809/ 80001. jpg un dessin de mon personnage... devinerez-vous autant que Sherlock ? ^^**

* * *

- Vous avez dit « c'est évident ». Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment.

Holmes a eu un léger sourire, mais c'est Watson qui a pris la parole.

- Faîtes attention… il va raconter toute votre vie. Ça peut être gênant.

- Non, il n'y a rien de particulièrement gênant, a répondu Holmes en s'avançant vers moi.

Il s'est arrêté à un mètre de moi et commença à parler d'une voix grave et à toute vitesse.

- Comme je l'ai dit vous êtes étudiante en art et vous allez entrer à St Martins College en septembre, en section design objet. Vous êtes en effet extrêmement passionnée par le design, mais manifestement le décor désuet de votre chambre ne vous rebute pas tant que cela. Vous êtes anxieuse, vous galériez depuis deux ans pour trouver une école, et l'année dernière vous étiez en prépa d'art appliqués. Là vous y aviez rencontré votre petit ami qui était dans une classe au-dessus de vous, section métal j'imagine. Vous avez décidé tous les deux de vous séparer avant votre départ, mais vous tenez à lui, et lui aussi. Vous viviez avec vos parents et votre sœur qui doit avoir environ treize ans. Dernièrement, la maladie d'un membre de votre famille vous a un peu perturbée, vous pensez que c'est à cause de cet évènement que vous avez raté certains de vos concours, mais vous pensez aussi que c'est de votre faute. Vous êtes remontée contre votre oncle, même si vous êtes trop timide pour le lui dire, car il habite Londres, mais il est en voyage et donc pas présent pour vous accueillir. Votre meilleur ami s'inquiète pour vous. Vous adorez la culture pop, rock et punk londonienne, des sixties à aujourd'hui. Vous lisez beaucoup, passez pas mal de temps sur votre ordinateur et vous avez arrêté le violon il y a un an.

Je suis restée sans voix. Puis je me suis dit que quelqu'un, je ne sais ni quand ni comment, lui avait donné ses informations. Watson avait raison c'était horriblement gênant. Mrs Hudson s'est levée et a dit qu'elle devait s'occuper de quelque chose, alors que le docteur m'envoyait un sourire gêné.

- Vous l'avez deviné juste en me regardant, comme ça ?

- La plupart, je l'ai déduit sur vous, oui, mais ensuite j'ai un peu extrapolé, et manifestement je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Si, ma sœur a onze ans, pas treize. Et je ne tiens plus tellement à mon copain, et lui non plus. Si c'est de la bague que vous l'avez déduit, c'est juste que j'aime cette bague. Elle est très belle et originale.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il lui a offert ?

- Il ne lui a pas offert…

- … il l'a faite, ai-je achevé.

J'ai retiré la bague de mon doigt. Je n'aimais m'étendre sur mon histoire avec qui que ce soit, même avec des proches. Mais après tout, ils savaient déjà une partie de ma vie en dix minutes, et s'ils devenaient mes voisins, ils connaitraient absolument tout sur moi au bout d'un moment. Holmes, au moins.

- Première année en DMA Métal à Olivier de Serres, alors que j'étais en Manaa, enfin en prépa. Je l'ai eu pour mon anniv'.

- Dessin original et inconnu, quelques imperfections qui montrent qu'elle a été faite par un apprenti, et le motif principal est une plume de paon, l'animal de la déesse Junon. Elle a donc été faite pour vous.

- Exactement. Mais c'est plus parce que la bague me plaît que je le la garde. Et pour le reste ?

- Vos mains tout d'abord, elles disent beaucoup de choses. D'abord, elles sont un peu abimées, il y a pas mal de coupures sur le bout des doigts, différentes matières sous les ongles, indiquant que vous faîtes des travaux manuelles. On y voit aussi des traces de peinture autour des ongles. Donc étudiante en art, vous allez donc entrer à St Martins College, école très réputée hors frontières, en design car vous avez longtemps fixé le mobilier de Mrs Hudson pour l'évaluer, et passionnée, car même lorsque vous partez dans une ville différente pour vous installer, vous continuez vos volumes avant de partir. Etant donné la difficulté de l'acrylique à partir, vous êtes à Londres depuis la veille. Vous faîtes de fréquents aller-retour, donc vous n'avez personne chez qui vous installez. Mais votre anglais est très bon et vous connaissez assez Londres, votre retard est dû à un simple oubli d'horaire, pas à votre mauvaise connaissance du métro, sinon vous auriez un plan dans la main ou dans la poche de votre veste où vous y fourrez automatiquement les affaires quand vous êtes pressée, c'est pourquoi elles sont si remplies et un peu déchirées. Vous avez donc de la famille proche à Londres pour y être venu souvent, ce ne sont pas vos grands-parents, sinon ils seraient restés pour vous accueillir quoiqu'il arrive, donc un oncle, parti en vacances. Vous rongez vos ongles, donc vous êtes anxieuse, et récemment votre index et votre majeur droit ont été trop rongés, vous êtes donc contrariée du départ de votre oncle. Vos poignets et les marques sur votre jean indiquent vos longues heures devant l'ordinateur, posé sur vos jambes en tailleur, vos coudes indiquent que vous lisez à plat ventre. Vous avez aussi les marques distinctes d'une personne qui fait du violon, comme une main gauche particulièrement agile pour une droitière et une marque sur le cou. Elles sont fortement atténuées, donc vous en faites plus depuis longtemps. Par ailleurs votre pouce droit est crispé, vous avez passé plusieurs heures à envoyer des SMS à un ami très proche avec un portable classique, pas un Smartphone, sinon vous auriez utilisé vos deux pouces.

- Et pour ma famille ?

- Vous êtes entrée à St Martins, une école étrangère, et raté les concours de votre propre école. Si les sélections n'étaient pas au même moment, un évènement a pu vous déstabiliser, surtout que vous ne vouliez pas partir, pour rester avec vos amis et votre copain. J'ai seulement supposé la maladie d'un proche, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

- Mon grand-père est malade, en effet. Et pour ma sœur ?

- Votre look montre que vous êtes une fan de la culture rock de la Grande-Bretagne des Clarks « Sgt Pepper lonely hearts club band » édition limité, une veste punk et des vêtements plutôt colorés. Vous voulez faire savoir que vous aimez la Grande-Bretagne plutôt que les Etats-Unis, car vous trouvez que c'est original. C'est pourquoi porter un badge « I3NY » est assez contradictoire. Vous le portez donc par affection pour quelqu'un, et la puérilité d'un tel cadeau ne peut être donnée que par une préadolescente, votre sœur.

- Ohlà ! Attention à ce que vous dites sur elle !

J'étais malgré tout vraiment admirative. Tant pis que toute ma vie soit révélée, c'était bluffant, c'est tout.

- C'est génial. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais c'est vraiment impressionnant.

- Taisez-vous, vous lui faîtes trop plaisir, m'a fait Watson avec un sourire.

- Tu avais réagi de la même manière, lui a rétorqué Holmes.

Dans ma tête je réfléchissais à toute sa déduction, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « Si je n'avais pas porté la bague, si je n'avais pas travaillé avant de partir, il n'aurait pas su ça » mais je restais admirative. J'avais envie de lui demander plein de trucs, mais je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas la patience de répondre. Je suis donc partie, mais avec l'intention de revenir le lendemain pour accepter l'appartement. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me hisser dans leur vie, j'avais des études à suivre, et qui me plaisaient beaucoup, mais cet immeuble avec ses personnages si pittoresques, ce serait presque une source d'inspiration pour moi.

Puis maintenant qu'il avait appris ma vie en un clin d'œil, je me sentirai nullement gênée d'aller frapper à leur porte s'il faisait trop de bruit, contrairement à des inconnus dans un immeuble anonyme où la moindre réflexion est perçue comme une déclaration de guerre.

A l'hôtel, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et j'ai annoncé à l'accueil que je quittais ma chambre demain. Puis je me suis installée sur le lit avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Me rappelant les mots de Holmes, j'ai essayé d'adopter une autre position, en vain. Je suis allée sur Skype et j'ai cliqué sur « Sélène », le pseudonyme de ma petite sœur, Hélène Saunier. Son visage est apparu sur l'écran.

- Juju ! ça va ?

- Génial ! Devine.

- T'as un appartement !

- Oui !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

J'ai crié avec elle. C'est notre habitude de jouer les hystériques quand nous étions seules. Ma mère est venue devant l'écran et je lui raconté les évènements de la journée en omettant quelques détails, c'est-à-dire les trois quarts de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai même évité de lui dire que mon voisin était détective, elle pourrait s'inquiéter pour rien. Je lui ai dit qu'il était… heu… chimiste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai eu un autre appel. C'était Romain, ce fameux ami avec qui j'avais échangé des SMS toutes la journée. Je lui ai tout raconté. Nous avons cherché ensemble sur Internet, et nous sommes tombés sur le site de Sherlock Holmes, le blog de John Watson et une série d'articles sur son succès et sa mort. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, je me demandais dans quelle histoire de dingue je m'étais fourrée.

Cette nuit, j'ai très peu dormi. J'ai lu les trente-sept enquêtes relatées sur le blog de John avec intérêt, mais très peu de journaux. J'ai lu les quotidiens officiels, qui restaient neutres et j'ai absolument évité les tabloïds, qui s'étaient d'abord enflammé de son génie, puis qui l'avaient descendu violemment, même après sa « mort ». Ensuite il y a eu sa résurrection, il y a quelques mois. Comme le reste c'était une histoire à dormir debout. Je comprenais bien mieux leur agissement à présent.


	4. A LOVE affair partie 1

Le lendemain matin, vers onze heures, j'ai réglé ma note d'hôtel et j'ai pris le métro direction Baker Street, armée de ma valise et de mon sac plein à craquer. C'était seulement la fin du mois d'août, et pourtant il pleuvait déjà ! Juste une toute petite pluie, très désagréable. Arrivée devant le 221B, je me suis souvenue que j'avais laissé les clefs. Ah ! Stupide enfant ! J'ai donc sonné à la porte et Mrs Hudson m'a ouvert, toujours aussi souriante.

- Oh ! Miss Saunier ! Finalement vous êtes venue !

- Oui, vous savez, ce que j'ai dit hier… je suis vraiment désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. C'est vrai que la vie est parfois un peu mouvementée ici, mais je tâcherai de calmer Sherlock.

A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que le détective nous est tombé dessus comme un diable sortant d'une boite et a foncé dans la rue sans nous accorder un regard, nous obligeant à nous coller contre le mur pour qu'il ne nous renverse pas. Watson l'a rejoint cinq secondes plus tard, et m'a salué au passage.

- Vous savez, Mrs Hudson, si vous n'y arrivez pas, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vous blâmer.

Pour toute réponse, la petite dame a levé les yeux au ciel et nous sommes montées.

La chambre était aussi bien que le souvenir que j'en avais gardé. Mrs Hudson m'a montré tous les recoins où je pouvais déposer mes affaires et elle a eu un sourire gêné quand elle m'a désigné l'espace « où vous pourrez installer un grand bureau». Enfin elle m'a même proposé de me prêter des draps pour la nuit, mais j'avais déjà décidé de retourner à Paris ce soir pour commencer à apporter mes affaires. Puis elle est partie pour que je puisse m'installer.

Au moment où je fermais ma porte, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie immense qui m'a emplie. C'était absolument grisant. Moi, Junon, dix-neuf ans, j'étais à LONDRES, SEULE, dans MON appartement. Par habitude, j'ai tenté de retenir ma joie. Mais pour quelle raison ? C'était MON appartement, et, ce dont je ne m'attendais pas, il était insonorisé.

- WOUUUUUHOUUUUUUU! WEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEEEEHEENDS!

AND WEEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TILL THE END!

NO TIIIME FOR LOOOOOSERS

CAUSE WEEE AAARE THE CHAMPIONS

… OF THE WOOOORLD!

Passé cet interlude, j'ai commencé à installer mes affaires, c'est-à-dire seulement quelques vêtements que je pensais rapporter, car je n'étais pas sûre de trouver un appartement hier. Au moins je rentrerais avec un sac et une valise plus légers. Voulant profiter de mes premiers instants dans cette chambre, j'ai déroulé le matelas sans drap et j'ai sorti mon ordinateur pour réserver une place Eurostar pour ce soir. Comme toute fin de mois d'août, les trains étaient presque complets et je n'ai pu réserver une place qu'à 20h. Puis j'ai sorti le livre que je lisais en ce moment, _Bartleby le Scribe_, de Melville et j'ai lu quelques pages.

Vers 17h, je suis descendue pour visiter le quartier. En passant au premier étage, j'ai remarqué que la porte de l'appartement de Holmes et Watson était grande ouverte. Pourtant, ils étaient encore absents. Prise de curiosité je suis remontée et j'ai actionné la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Watson. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef. Je l'ai refermée avant de m'apercevoir de la présence d'un minuscule morceau de bois qui aurait pu échapper à ma vigilance. Mais j'avais déjà vu cela dans des films d'espionnage il devait être coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte, afin de savoir si personne n'entrait… pourquoi être si suspicieux alors qu'il ne fermait même pas sa porte à clef ? Je me suis penchée pour ramasser le bâtonnet et le coincer à nouveau.

Je me suis retournée brusquement. Holmes se tenait derrière moi, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Que peut-on dire quad on se retrouve dans une telle situation ? Le geste était suspicieux, n'importe quelle excuse ne tiendrait pas la route. Malgré tout j'ai tenté de dire la vérité :

- Je… j'étais juste… je me demandais pourquoi vous ne fermiez pas votre porte.

- Je sais.

- J'ai respiré, soulagée. De toute manière il avait bien dû voir que je n'avais fait qu'entrouvrir la porte.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, la porte d'entrée est toujours fermée, a-t-il expliqué. Tout l'immeuble est presque chez nous.

- Alors… pourquoi avoir placé un témoin sur la porte ?

- Pour voir si Mrs Hudson tente de ranger ses affaires sans son avis, j'imagine.

- Je ne pense pas que Mrs Hudson fasse ce genre de choses si on ne le souhaite pas.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? a-t-il en s'avançant, les yeux plissés et la tête sur le côté, Vous la connaissez depuis hier seulement.

- Non. Je ne la vois pas comme une curieuse vieille dame ou un espion qui cache bien son jeu.

- Non, vous avez raison, Mrs Hudson n'est pas comme cela. Elle est honnête, loyal, et ne pénètre pas dans la chambre de John en son absence. Quelque fois dans notre appartement en souhaitant arranger les quelques affaires que je ne lui ai pas interdit de toucher. Mais ne vous fiez toujours aux apparences pour d'autres personnes.

- Alors pourquoi le témoin ?

- Contre moi ?

- Ah oui ? J'AI remarqué ce morceau de bois, alors que vous avez remarqué ma marque de violon, mes ongles rongés et les plis causés par l'ordinateur sur mes genoux. Mr Watson sait bien qu'il ne vous aura pas avec ce stratagème.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question alors ?

- Parce que vous avez l'air de le savoir.

Je voyais dans son regard (toujours perçant… ah non ! il fallait que je continue de le regarder) qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur à présent, non pas qu'il soit proche, mais il faisait quinze centimètres de plus que moi. Soudain, j'ai souri :

- Mais vous l'avez aussi cette marque sur le cou… vous faîtes du violon vous aussi, et encore maintenant.

Un sourire espiègle est apparu sur ses lèvres. Avec cette remarque j'ai senti que je faisais un peu fondre la glace qui était entre nous depuis le début.

- Vous en avez mis un temps avant de vous en rendre compte, a-t-il dit.

- Je ne me prétends pas détective. Au fait, où est le docteur Watson ? Il me semble que vous êtes parti avec lui ce matin.

- Il fait ses courses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une explication aussi prosaïque.

- Et vous étiez en train d'enquêter, avant ?

- De résoudre. Cette affaire vient d'être achevée.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh une affaire brillante, mais assez facile aussi. Je dirais que le mystère valait un 6 sur 10.

- Un meurtre ?

- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Dans un entrepôt de magasin de babioles, une caisse de petites reproductions en faïence de sculptures LOVE de Robert Indiana a été détruite. Plus exactement, chaque sculpture de ce carton a été brisée l'une après l'autre. Bien entendu lors d'une effraction pendant la nuit, dans une pièce au sous-sol où l'unique entrée était la porte, fermée par le propriétaire qui gardait les clefs chez lui et filmée par une caméra de surveillance où on ne voit rien de particulier.

- Intéressant. Un fan de Robert Mitchum, partisan de HATE ?

Il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas important, ai-je fait, continuez. Pourquoi manigancerait-on une effraction pour casser des objets sans valeur ? Et même s'ils en avaient, pourquoi les casser ?

- Vous posez les bonnes questions, dommage que vous ne réfléchissez pas sur la réponse.

- Tant pis, qu'avez-vous fait ?

* * *

_La veille, 11h 04, Cherry Garden Street, Bermondsey_

Lestrade fixait Sherlock.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Sherlock ? Avons-nous affaire à un homme qui répondrait plus au domaine de la folie que de la police ?

- Un homme qui trafique une vidéo et ouvre une porte sans effraction avec une clef unique non substituée ? Je trouve qu'il est bien malin pour un taré qui briserait des statuettes sous le coup de la colère.

- Moriarty était bien de cette trempe.

- Heureusement, ce genre de personnes est bien rare, sinon, à l'instar de Moriarty, il ne ferait pas que casser des objets sans valeur dans un magasin médiocre, fit le détective devant le nez du propriétaire. Non, notre coupable est sensé et avait un but très précis.

Sans prévenir, le détective se jeta sur les décombres, et par le biais de ses mains et de ses pieds, il aplatit le tas de sculptures brisés.

- A présent, interpela-t-il, j'ai besoin de calme. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Toi aussi John.

John leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortit avec agacement pendant que Lestrade ordonnait à ses hommes ahuris de sortir afin de laisser Sherlock seul.

« Dans chaque caisse de 75x75x75 cm, 100 sculptures de 15x15x15 cm, espacés entre chaque hauteur d'un socle en carton mousse de 3,75 cm. La carton-mousse est ici et intact, donc aucun objet dissimulé dans cette boîte. »

Cent objets réduits en morceaux. A présent, les débris n'étaient plus entassés, il pouvait commencer son puzzle mental. A chaque fois qu'il reconstituait une sculpture, les morceaux qui le constituaient avaient disparu de son esprit, il ne les voyait plus. Il laissait dans un coin de son cerveau toutes les sculptures quasi reconstituées jusqu'à ce qu'il les termine.

Il s'écoula une demi-heure lorsque Sherlock ressortit come une fusée sourire aux lèvres, un sac plastique à la main.

- Vingt sculptures ont des parties manquantes.

- Vingt exactement ? s'étonna Lestrade, vous êtes sûr ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ce ne sont pas des débris qui manquent, mais un ou plusieurs espaces ovales dissimulés à l'intérieur des pièces, dit-il en présentant un morceau de « O » qui présentait un petit creux dans sa partie en terre cuite. J'ai récupéré les pièces intéressantes, ajouta-t-il en désignant le sac plastique, vous pouvez jeter le reste.

- Donc, résuma John, le coupable est entré pour récupérer quelque chose dissimulé dans ce chargement, et il a brisé toutes sculptures pour cacher son but initial ?

- Manifestement, dit Sherlock, rien à l'extérieur ne devait laisser voir quels objets contenaient un butin. Il a dû briser environ les soixante premières avant de tout retrouver, et le reste pour masquer cela. Ou sinon il ne savait pas combien il y en avait, mais j'éliminerais bien cette théorie, car il a su qu'il s'agissait de ce carton alors que ce genre de chargement devait arriver au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Lestrade, interrogez le propriétaire, demandez-lui la fréquence de ces chargements ou s'il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Ne l'arrêtez pas, on voit bien qu'il a d'autres choses à faire que du trafic, comme gérer sa maîtresse en cachette de sa femme, et étant donné sa piètre intelligence, cela doit lui prendre la totalité de son esprit (le propriétaire était toujours à côté, mais ne put répondre face au flot de paroles trop rapide de Sherlock) ensuite, trouvez absolument tous les renseignements et l'historique de transport de ce chargement, notez aussi les détails insignifiants. Quant à la vidéo, observez-là bien, ce doit un être un enregistrement passé en boucle. Le coupable a donc eu accès à la plateforme d'enregistrement. Pour ma part je vais à Barts, étudier ces débris. Je voudrais aussi étudier la clef et le cadenas.


	5. A LOVE affair partie 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! je pars en vacances alors un autre chapitre.**_  
_

_13h 18, St Bartholomew's Hospital, West Smithfield_

- Illite industrielle bon marché, avec une forte teneur en impuretés, provenance estonienne, se dit Holmes en lui-même, penché sur le microscope. En admettant que le kaolin est d'origine ukrainienne comme le montre la conformation du feldspath…

- Sherlock, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je pense que c'est ce que vous cherchiez.

Il se leva et jeta un œil dans la lunette du microscope à côté de lui.

- Intéressant, pas vraiment ce dont je m'attendais. Donnez-moi une pince très fine et une lame.

Molly s'exécuta. Délicatement, Sherlock attrapa le minuscule morceau blanc et le déposa sur une lame de verre, qu'il recouvrit d'un peu d'eau et d'une lame de plastique encore plus fine et le transporta jusqu'au microscope électronique.

- Café ? fit John en entrant dans le laboratoire.

Molly le remercia avec un sourire timide et Sherlock ne pipa mot, mais John posa sa tasse sans se sentir vexé du tout. Puis il se posta sur la chaise d'ordinateur, buvant son propre café et attendant de nouvelles instructions de recherche de la part de son collègue.

Il observa Molly. Il avait noté un changement dans son comportement envers Sherlock depuis… les évènements. Par exemple, ce détail. Il avait proposé de leur rapporter des cafés en même temps que le sien, et Molly avait accepté, certes un peu gênée, mais elle n'avait pas insisté pour y aller à sa place ou refusé.

En voilà deux êtres qui avaient été victime d'un quiproquo de sentiment et de caractère à long terme. Sherlock avait torturé sans le savoir le cœur de cette jeune femme trop discrète. John pensait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans leur tête Sherlock avait remarqué que les remarques sur elle lui plaisaient et il pensait entretenir son amitié avec elle ainsi. Mais Molly encaissait les compliments comme les critiques avec le même sourire timide, bien qu'elle en fût blessée. John se rappela le soir de Noël où il l'avait humiliée malgré lui. Là aussi, il devait penser simplement la taquiner. « Oh Sherlock, tu crois connaître ce que c'est, d'aimer, mais tu le définis juste par un pouls rapide, des pupilles dilatées et des actions stupides ! Ça crevait les yeux que Molly était dingue de toi. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler normalement devant toi, et tu disais qu'elle était juste incapable d'entamer une discussion. »

Sherlock savait aussi ce qu'il lui devait. Il n'y pensait pas en ce moment, trop concentré sur une affaire comme toujours. Mais il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Entre Noël et le jour de sa mort, quand elle lui avait proposé son aide, il ne savait trop comment parfois, mais il sentait qu'il avait mal agi. Et malgré tout, elle avait accepté de l'aider. Il s'était souvenu de son entretien avec Moriarty « Trois tireurs, trois balles, trois victimes » Comme il s'était senti soulagé par ce qu'il lui avait dit ! S'il avait réellement le compte des gens qu'il apprécie, il aurait compté Molly, et à partir de ce moment, son plan serait tombé à l'eau. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que personne ni Molly ne savait qu'il l'appréciait. Pourtant, qui l'avait invité à Noël ? John la connaissait peu et Mrs Hudson encore moins. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient besoin qu'on leur souligne les faits ! Il ne se serait pas encombré d'une personne de plus s'il n'avait pas envie de l'inviter. Les gens ordinaires font parfois cela, mais il ne faisait pas partie des gens ordinaires. Il y avait un groupe de personnes dont il aimait s'entourer, qu'il voulait juste voir, cela le rassurait. Il s'était alors promis d'être un peu meilleur avec elle. Comment ? John lui avait signalé d'arrêter de lui faire les remarques. D'accord, déjà plus de remarques.

- Polychlorure de vinyle, couramment PVC, déclara-t-il. Je m'attendais à autre chose. Du plastique, enveloppant quelque chose de précieux sûrement.

Lestrade arriva.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Sherlock

- Non, justement, c'est bien ça le problème. Pas de traces ADN…

- Je l'avais remarqué…

- Il n'y aucune effraction du magasin, l'alibi du patron et de ses trois employés sont tous assez solides.

- Tous ?

- L'une d'entre eux, Mrs Hawkins, dit être rentrée dans sa famille juste après le boulot, mais à 23 heures, tous étaient couchés. Or l'effraction a pu se faire durant toute la nuit. Pareil pour Mr Winks, le patron. Il a dit que sa femme et lui se sont couchés vers 1h30.

- Mmmh, je ne pense pas, personne ne _prouve_ son sommeil. S'il y avait eu des preuves qu'il avait passé la nuit chez eux, j'aurais trouvé cela étrange. Un innocent a toujours un alibi n peu fragile, alors qu'un bon criminel peaufine toujours le sien. Parlez-moi des deux autres.

- Miss Perry était à une soirée qui a duré jusqu'à trois heures, puis elle est restée dormir chez l'hôte de la soirée avec dix de ses amis, elle est partie vers six heures trente avec son copain, s'est préparée et s'est rendue directement à son travail à neuf heures. Mr Jasons est jeune marié et récemment père. Son nouveau-né l'a réveillé trois fois dans la nuit, à 2h, 4h et 6h45. Lui et sa femme ont eu tous les deux du mal à se rendormir après chaque réveil.

- Qui a découvert le vol ?

- Mr Jasons, vers 10h 30, alors qu'il devait aller chercher un article dans cette réserve… vous pensez réellement qu'il s'agit de l'un des employés.

- Ce serait très probable, car venez voir, dit-il en lui montrant la clef du magasin et celle de la réserve avec une loupe. Vous voyez ces morceaux blancs dans les interstices ? C'est du plâtre. Le voleur a donc fait un double des clefs, donc il s'agit de quelqu'un de proche qui a pu avoir accès au sous-sol. En tout cas ceci met Mr Winks totalement hors de cause. Oh Molly, pouvez-vous placer l'échantillon de terre cuite contenant le PVC en solution aqueuse puis l'installer dans la centrifugeuse.

- D'accord Sherlock. Oh ! Bonjour Greg !

- Salut !

Molly sortit et Lestrade la suivit des yeux.

- Concluez votre divorce avant de l'inviter à dîner.

John leva les sourcils.

- Pardon ? fit Lestrade.

- Vous m'avez entendu. D'abord le divorce prononcé, ensuite, Molly.

- Depuis quand vous mêlez-vous de mes affaires ?

- Pas des vôtres, de celles de Molly.

- Quoi ? Toi, Sherlock Holmes, t'occupant des rendez-vous de Molly ? s'exclama John. Si tu espères la remercier ou te faire pardonner, arrête tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas en train de lui chercher un mari ou un copain, John. Seulement étant donné qu'elle est sortie avec Moriarty et qu'ensuite elle a tenté de me séduire, je pense que je dois surveiller ses prochains rendez-vous. Elle doit avoir un faible inconscient sur les gens dangereux. D'ailleurs, si elle se met à s'intéresser à vous, Lestrade, ce pourrait être une bonne raison pour enquêter sur vous.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec mon divorce ? Il est en cours et elle est au courant de mon mariage.

Sherlock se pencha sur microscope.

- J'ai quelques expériences à mener encore à Baker Street, fit Holmes. Continuez à enquêter auprès de l'entourage du gérant. Fouillez encore dans l'alibi des employés, peut-être que nous trouverons une faille.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller à Baker Street, objecta Watson, il y a toutes les affaires qu'il faut ici.

- Mrs Hudson reçoit un potentiel locataire à 14h. Il faut que je l'observe avant de donner mon accord. Molly, donnez-moi l'échantillon.

- Vous n'en avez toujours pas trouvé un locataire correct ? glissa Molly à John avec étonnement.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Celui de samedi, ça allait, il disait être courtier en assurances, mais Sherlock a remarqué une bosse étrange sur son sac, il a ouvert et en a retiré une casquette, celle qu'il porte sur les photos. Mais celui d'avant-hier… un fan de Moriarty cette fois-ci.

- Un fan de Jim ? Il a donc essayé de le tuer ?

- De nous tuer. Mais ce n'était qu'un amateur, Sherlock l'a assommé sans problème

_14h 05, 221B Baker Street, Greater London_

- Mrs Hudson ? Comment allez-vous ? demanda Sherlock sans s'en soucier réellement car il voyait que tout allait bien. Où est donc notre prochain candidat ?

- Elle est en retard.

- Tant mieux ! J'ai de petites choses à faire pour l'instant. Surtout, ne vous occupez pas de moi !

Sherlock monta les étages quatre à quatre, rangea les quelques assiettes sur la table de la cuisine et installa à la va-vite son matériel.

« Ces objets ont voyagé, trop voyagé »

Il s'attaqua au morceau de PVC. Trop petit pour contenir des indices internes ou externes. La céramique-même était plus intéressante. Entre études physiologiques, bactériologiques, polliniques, minéralogiques, il détermina les pays par où étaient passés chaque matériau constituant chaque objet.

Il fut interrompu par un coup de sonnette. Forte intensité, une seconde. Le locataire.

La locataire en réalité. Une étudiante étrangère. Voilà ce qui s'annonçait plutôt bien. Discrètement, le détective s'approcha afin d'observer la fille, un sabre à la main. Un seul faux pas et il surgirait devant elle, en espérant l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'elle s'enfuit immédiatement. Il nota son accent plat, son allure négligé, ses manières gauches. Elle était normale. Enfin.


	6. A LOVE affair partie 3

_15h 46, 221B Baker Street, Marylebone_

- Soulagée, Mrs Hudson ? demanda John avec un sourire.

- Elle n'a pas encore accepté, tempéra la vieille dame avec modestie, on l'a peut-être un peu trop effrayée.

- Et encore, elle n'est pas au courant pour le sabre. Mais elle reviendra demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon Sherlock, à propos des témoins… Sherlock ?

Il venait de repartir. John poussa un soupir exaspéré, se leva et le suivit. Il le retrouva à nouveau penché sur ses expériences.

- Sherlock, je te parlais.

- Je suis occupé.

- Je vois. Mais c'est à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé pour l'enquête.

- Dis-moi.

- Un témoin a vu quelqu'un tourner au tour du magasin vers 3h. Il n'a pas vu son visage mais il nous a décrit comme un homme très grand… en aucun cas l'un des employés… un complice ?

- Absolument, répondit le détective sans lever les yeux. L'inverse m'aurait surpris.

John resta un instant immobile face à Sherlock, et sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en retirer, s'installa dans son fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable et commença à rédiger le prochain article de son blog.

« Les cent LOVE »

_16h 38, Baker Street, Marylebone_

Difficile de se concentrer sur un texte quand son voisin fait énergiquement les cent pas en tapotant nerveusement sur son téléphone. John sentait son excitation et petit à petit, il se mit à la ressentir aussi l'affaire semblait contenir un mystère qu'il était sur le point de découvrir. Seulement l'ex-militaire était frustré de ne pas en connaître les raisons. Plus le temps ne passait et il lui venait l'envie de l'attaquer. Enfin, Sherlock courut dans sa chambre, en ressortit avec une perruque châtain clair, des lentilles de contact noires et des prothèses qui lui rendaient la mâchoire plus carré. Il avait changé de vêtements aussi un jean, un T-shirt et une parka. Depuis qu'il était le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, il ne pouvait plus enquêter avec son vrai visage. « Pour un détective privé, la dernière chose dont il a besoin est une image publique. » avait-il dit. D'ailleurs, il s'était découvert un talent inné pour le déguisement. Par exemple, celui qu'il portait passait presque inaperçu. Il était à présent un homme aux cheveux courts, plus jeune et à la démarche gauche, en tout cas c'est ainsi qu'il se montra devant John, avant de reprendre son pas vif et déterminé et de sortir dans la rue en invitant John de le suivre.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Watson.

- Faire le travail de Lestrade.

Et ils s'élancèrent dans la rue derrière à la recherche d'un taxi.

_16h51, 47 Fernhead Rd, West Kilbum_

La sonnette retentit et un jeune homme ouvrit. Sherlock vit sa chance lui sourire. L'homme semblait contrarié, il avait les mains luisantes et sèches à la fois, mais ne semblait pas avoir veillé toute la nuit. Certainement un colocataire qui avait découché pour laisser l'autre faire une petite fête, avant de découvrir l'état de son appartement. Il venait sûrement de passer des heures les doigts dans la vaisselle et à récurer le sol. Et c'était le cas, car Sherlock et John se trouvaient chez Kevin Morales, l'organisateur de la soirée où Jane Perry avait passé la nuit.

- Salut ! commença Sherlock en souriant de toutes ses dents, tu dois être Jack, le frère de Kevin, c'est ça ? Je suis Michael, un de ses amis. Ouais, écoute, j'étais à la soirée hier, et je ne retrouve plus mon portable donc est-ce que je peux vérifier ?

- Oui… entre, fit Jack Morales de mauvaise grâce. Et toi qu'est-ce t'as oublié, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

- Non, moi je… suis son frère, John, répondit-il en lui serrant la main

Sherlock ne put réprimer un sourire, mais Jack ne remarqua rien.

- Ah ? Je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Demi-frère, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- C'est drôle, mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un. On se connaît ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Ils entrèrent. Tout de suite, ils comprirent la mauvaise humeur de leur hôte. L'appartement avait eu le temps d'être nettoyé de fond en comble, et pourtant, on y voyait de grandes traces et des coups sur le mur, les tessons d'un vase dans une poubelle, une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool dans une autre. Sherlock grimaça. En nettoyant, Jack Morales avait peut-être effacé des indices importants. Sherlock commença d'observer les recoins du salon.

- En voilà une manière de chercher, remarqua Morales

Sherlock était en train de scruter le canapé avec soin, le reniflait bruyamment. Il regarda en dessous, prit de la poussière et l'observa. « Cannabis, mauvaise qualité, pensa-t-il » Puis il sortit sa loupe et s'attaqua aux pieds de la table.

- Euh… il fait quelle taille votre téléphone ?

- Tiens, lança John, à la fois intrigué par un détail, mais aussi pour détourner l'attention de Morales sur son collègue, vous lavez vos draps ? Quelqu'un est entré dans votre chambre ?

- Figurez-vous que deux des amis de mon frère ont considéré mon lit comme une couche nuptiale, répondit Morales d'une voix amère.

- Oh.

- Après ils ont vomi dessus.

- Aïe !

- Sans parler de ceux qui ont vomi par-dessus le balcon ! Ils en ont laissé sur le mur. Ce n'était pas vous par hasard ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sherlock.

Pas de réponse. Le détective, dissimulé sous le canapé, se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter John et Morales, puis fonça dans le couloir et entra dans une pièce, une chambre avec un lit sans draps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? explosa le jeune homme. C'est ma chambre !

- Brillante déduction, ironisa Sherlock

Le jeune homme, comme beaucoup de personnes qui se sont trouvés face à Sherlock, était si déstabilisé par son attitude, qu'il ne savait pas s'il fallait hurler, l'arrêter ou le laisser faire, et il resta ahuri pendant que le détective inspectait les côtés du lit, les barreaux, le bureau encombré de dossiers, de photos, de magnets triangulaires, de petites caisses, de livres, de sachets en plastique et de stylos. Il semblait désespérément ne rien trouver, se redressa et soupira en regardant face à lui sans voir, profondément concentré. Cet instant suffit à Morales de se décider.

- Si vous ne partez pas, j'appelle la police, menaça-t-il

Sherlock l'ignora encore, mais John tenta de l'en dissuader. Comme il ne pouvait trouver une excuse possible pour expliquer le comportement de son ami, Morales partit téléphoner. D'un regard, Sherlock dissuada le docteur de le suivre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et là, son regard s'illumina. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce et s'avança vers un petit arbre composé de tiges de métal ou on y fixe photos et post-it de rappel.

- Il y a eu pas mal de vent hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois, oui. Vous pensez que c'est Jane Perry ?

- Maintenant j'en suis sûr. J'ai tout de suite imaginé qu'elle serait plus dans le coup qu'un autre ? Pourquoi ? Car pour la plupart, la nuit qu'ils ont passée faisait partie de la routine. Alors que Jane Perry allait à une fête. Elle a profité de cette nuit pour mettre son plan à exécution. Un alibi parfait à première vue, mais il est facile d'embrouiller des personnes qui ont bu et fumé du shit.

- Comment ?

- Facile, John ! Tu as toutes les pièces devant toi mais tu ne fais pas le lien !

Sherlock sortit de la chambre et commença à expliquer.

- Lestrade nous a dit que Jane Perry est allée à la soirée avec son copain. Là elle attend, boit peu alors que ses amis se soulent. Au bout d'un moment, elle va dans la chambre de Jack Morales avec son copain en sous-entendant qu'ils ne doivent pas être dérangés.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est elle qui était ici ?

- Ceci, répondit Sherlock en désignant le rebord de la fenêtre. Poussière sur le rebord seulement dans les angles, mais au centre, elle a été remué. Quelqu'un est donc sorti puis rentré pas cette fenêtre. Le soir du vol.

- J'ai compris. Son copain est complice ?

- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. On le verra facilement quand on l'interrogera. Je l'aurais su si Morales n'avait pas lavé les draps.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des voix. Sherlock sortit avec un sourire.

- Ah Lestrade ! Je savais qu'on ferait appel à vous. Venez, il faut que je vous montre. C'est Jane Perry qui est dans le coup.

Le commissaire demeura interdit quelques instants, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vous Sherlock ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il. Donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Et il dépassa Jack Morales, qui resta médusé devant ce retournement de situation.

_18h 42, Scotland Yard, Westminster City_

- Elle ne dira rien, soupira Lestrade. Il semble en effet que vous avez raison, mais nos preuves sont faibles, elles ne tiendront pas devant un tribunal.

- Il y a tout de même le témoignage de son copain, fit Watson, manifestement, il a été drogué. Puis les enregistrements…

Lestrade et Watson sourirent. Ils se souvenaient de la consternation qui les avait envahis quand ils avaient découvert un enregistrement de gémissements de plaisir chez la jeune fille.

- On sait qu'elle a voulu sortir discrètement de la fête, qu'elle était la maîtresse du gérant du magasin donc qu'elle aurait pu dupliquer la clef. Mais là aucun serrurier du quartier ne la connaît et il serait impossible d'interroger chaque serrurier de Londres. Il n'y avait pas de matériel de moulage chez elle. Donc on ne peut pas prouver qu'elle soit sortie pour aller faire le cambriolage. Et surtout, on ignore encore son mobile. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé ces petites capsules de plastique qui auraient été volées ni chez elle, ni ailleurs. On n'a donc presque rien, et si cela reste ainsi, on devra interrompre sa garde à vue dans 24h.

- Non, il nous reste quelque chose. Je crois savoir ce que contenaient ces capsules, répondit Sherlock, j'ai pas mal de clefs pour l'affirmer, cependant je ne peux pas encore le prouver.

- Donc ça nous avance à rien, fit remarquer Lestrade.

Sherlock lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- C'est bon, capitula-t-il, dites-nous.

- Des drogues.

- Des drogues ?

- Oui.

- Expliquez.

- C'est simple. Que peut contenir des capsules de plastique cachés dans des sculptures ? Quelque chose de liquide ou en poudre. De plus c'est connu de cacher de la drogue dans des objets importés. Normalement on s'intéresse plutôt à des sculptures de souvenir, qui ne passent pas en masse. Plus long, mais plus sûr. Mais là, le coup de génie, c'est que les produits passaient en masse, Jane Perry les réceptionnait, les vendait pour une livre à un complice. Il devait avoir une marque ou quelque chose qui permettait de reconnaître les LOVE bourrés de drogue des autres, destinés au public. Mais soudain, un caisson de sculptures sans signe distinctifs… tous sont les mêmes. Que faire ? Récupérer à tout prix la marchandise. D'où ce coup monté.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait affirmer que c'est de la drogue ?

- La provenance de l'illite – la terre cuite – provient d'Estonie, le kaolin servant à l'émail qui le recouvre vient d'Ukraine, comme le démontre exactement leur conformation minéralogique. Sur ce, aucun secret, comme le montre le _made in Estonia_. Pourtant en recoupant les indices bactériologiques et polliniques montrent que ces objets ont été en contact prolongé avec d'autres objets, les capsules, qui elles ont été fabriqués ou remplis au Pakistan, en Afghanistan et Thaïlande.

- Quelles sortes de stupéfiants…

- A mon avis, c'est assez varié.

Holmes prit un morceau de papier et y inscrit :

Lsd  
Opiate  
Various  
Ecstasy

- Les produits de synthèse ont dû être créés dans l'usine de fabrication, la cocaïne du Pakistan et de Thaïlande…

- Les Opiacés d'Afghanistan, termina John

- Je suppose que tu es mieux renseigné que moi.

Le militaire approuva d'un signe de tête. Par deux fois, son régiment avait été désigné, avec d'autres, pour détruire des champs de pavot dont le financement revenait aux talibans. Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient fait que gratter la surface de cet immense marché.

Lestrade soupira :

- Malheureusement, tout ce que vous dîtes ne repose sur aucune preuve concrète.

- Oh que si. La nuit dernière, elle a rejoint son complice et a probablement dû aller dans le lieu où ils stockent leur marchandise.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire avouer ?

- Pas elle… Ses chaussures… sauf si à nouveau vous me pensez incapable de trouver un entrepôt à partir des résidus de chaussures à moins que j'organise tout cela, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix.

Lestrade eut un regard désolé, puis ordonna qu'on lui apporte toutes les chaussures de Jane Perry, y compris celles qu'elle portait.

_0h 13, Usine de textile__, Ingatestone Road, Ingatestone_

- _Avis à toutes les unités, rien à signaler ?_

- _R.A.S_

John se tendit au son de la voix qui sortait du talkie-walkie de Lestrade.

- Donovan est ici ?

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'avais besoin de renforts. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait, elle reste un bon flic.

John haussa les épaules. Il ne lui avait ouvertement pas pardonné pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sherlock demeura impassible, mais son visage se ferma. Donovan et Anderson avaient étés mutés dans une autre section depuis les évènements. C'était la seule condition pour que Sherlock aide à nouveau Lestrade. John, avec son fort tempérament, avait carrément suggéré de les radier. Mais aux yeux de la loi, ils n'avaient commis aucune faute. Ils avaient juste suggéré un suspect, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être puni de quoi que ce soit.

L'usine semblait vide, et surtout exempt de toute cargaison illégale. Sherlock semblait ne pas comprendre, quand soudain, un détail attira son attention. Une odeur de brûlé. Il dirigea ver un coin de l'entrepôt et remarqua qu'un pan du mur était légèrement recouvert de suie.

- Sherlock ! murmura John, que fais-tu ? Lestrade est encore à côté, il n'a pas vu que… Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock désigna le mur. C'était un angle, pourtant un seul mur seulement était sale. Sherlock caressa de ses doigts sur le mur le plus propre jusqu'à ce qu'il sent un interstice et il appuya, puis coulissa le mur. Sans un mot, John et Sherlock partagèrent un regard empli d'excitation, Sherlock sortit une lampe de poche et John sortit son arme, et ils entrèrent.

Ils descendirent un escalier et arrivèrent dans un deuxième entrepôt, du moins de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, car la lampe de Sherlock était l'unique source de lumière qu'ils avaient. On y trouvait des cartons, du matériel assez étrange et des becs à gaz, ceux qui avaient été sûrement tellement utilisés qu'ils avaient déposé de la suie un peu partout dans cette salle sans fenêtre. Sherlock se pencha sur un carton marqué d'un triangle ils contenaient bien une poudre qu'il identifia comme de l'héroïne. Dans un autre, des feuilles séchés de cannabis et dans un autre encore, des capsules de la taille de deux pouces vides. John lui fit signe de faire demi-tour, mais au moment où ils atteignirent les escaliers, Sherlock entendit un bruit léger, avant qu'il sente un objet froid contre la nuque.

- John, est-ce que c'est une arme qui est pointée sur ma tête ?

Pour toute réponse, les néons de la salle s'allumèrent et John vit en effet un homme qui tenait Sherlock en joue. Il pointa son arme dans sa direction, pendant que le détective, les mains un peu levés, le regarda fixement et calmement, sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son coéquipier. Pas besoin de signe, ils savaient qu'ils sauraient se coordonner. Cependant, il serait stupide que son agresseur soit seul.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, un deuxième homme apparut soudainement et pointa son arme sur la tempe de John. Celui-ci leva les mains en lâchant son arme en levant les yeux au ciel, plus agacé qu'effrayé. « Plus un geste, dit le deuxième homme. Gary, on les amène au fond pour les buter. »

- La police est là, vous savez, tenta John.

- On a des écrans de contrôle, personne ne vous a suivi, dit le dénommé Gary en faisant avancer Sherlock.

En avançant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent, espérant que l'autre ait une idée. Sherlock tenterait sûrement quelque chose, se disait John, il avait toujours une prise de je ne sais quoi…

BANG BANG

John et Sherlock sentirent leurs agresseurs s'effondrer. Surpris, ils se regardèrent puis les mains toujours levés, continuèrent de regarder derrière eux. L'un était mort, l'autre blessé. Aux pieds des escaliers se tenait Sally Donovan, l'arme fumante. Tous trois restèrent interdits avant que les autres policiers et Lestrade la rejoignent.

_11h 33, 221B Baker Street, Marylebone_

John pianotait sur son ordinateur, ignorant son colocataire qui s'agitait, comme aux mains d'une profonde réflexion. Mais de l'entendre ruminer ainsi l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Ecoute Sherlock, je peux enfin savoir ce qui te tracasse ainsi ?

- Rrrrrh, fit le détective en se secouant la tête. Il y a quelque chose que je sais mais que là je suis incapable de dire quoi. Quelque chose que j'ai vu d'important.

- Par rapport à l'affaire ?

- Mais oui par rapport à l'affaire !

Pourtant, l'affaire semblait finie pour eux. Il suffisait à présent de rechercher tous les gens rattachés au réseau, et cela était un travail où la police pouvait se débrouiller seule, malgré les deux suspects arrêtés qui étaient récalcitrants à parler. De plus, tout le mystère de l'affaire avait été découvert, donc Sherlock n'était plus intéressé. Cependant il sentait qu'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose…

- Tu te rends compte que tu décris un rond parfait en marchant, fit remarquer John.

Sherlock s'arrêta et son visage s'illumina.

- John, tu es le conducteur de mon génie.

- Merci, dit-il ironiquement.

- Non tu ne vois pas à quel point. Les formes, les ronds… Les triangles !

- Les triangles ?

- Oui ! Les triangles. Il y en avait sur les cartons, sur le bras des hommes qui nous ont braqués…

- Ça devait le signe du réseau, j'imagine.

- Bien sûr… et il y en avait PLEIN… dans la chambre de Jack Morales. J'ai cru que c'était des magnets, mais en fait il s'agissait de tampons, de différentes tailles. Et il y en avait plein.

- Il est donc aussi dans le coup.

- Plus encore, il a tout organisé. Il a dû organiser la fête de son frère, qui est peut-être dans le coup ou pas, pour donner une occasion à Jane Perry d'aller récupérer les LOVE, puis ensuite il joue le grand frère énervé… John, enfile ta veste !

Et le détective partit comme un coup de vent, manquant de bousculer Mrs Hudson et la petite locataire.


	7. Interlude pour Hélène et anecdotes

**Retour de vacs et nouveau chapitre. Merci à Indonis et Breathingisboring!**

Franchement, croyez-vous vraiment que Sherlock Holmes aurait pu me raconter une telle histoire _normalement_ ? Non, je n'avais rien compris à son discours. Je suis restée debout sur le palier pendant une heure, en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Mais l'article est apparu sur le blog du docteur Watson à 21h, j'ai donc pu le lire dans l'Eurostar qui me ramenait chez moi. Oui, chez moi. A Paris. Rien à faire, cette ville que je connais si bien, les gens qui y sont, les rues, mes habitudes, tout va me manquer. J'étais heureuse d'y retourner.

J'y suis restée une semaine et non trois jours comme je l'avais décidé. J'ai rassemblé tout ce qui me serait utile là-bas, mais la plupart du temps, je voyais mes amis, mais avant tout ma sœur. J'ai passé quatre journées entières à ne pas quitter la personne qui me manquerait le plus au monde, Hélène, onze ans, un mètre quarante et un.

Si Holmes avait pu faire une erreur dans sa grandiose déduction sur ma vie, c'est d'avoir confondu Hélène avec n'importe quelle pimbêche de cet âge. J'apprécie ma sœur pas seulement à cause de nos liens, mais de qui elle est. Elle était certes encore qu'un enfant et agissait comme tel, mais c'était aussi une force de la nature, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Féministe précoce, elle était une terreur auprès des garçons qui manquait de respect aux filles. Elle ne tentait pas de ressembler à une femme, comme certaines fillettes de sa classe qui croyait les narguer, elle et ses copines, en exhibant leurs mini-talons, leur sac et leur rouge à lèvres. Elle cherchait à ressembler aux adultes cependant, en lisant des livres qu'on disait ne pas lui destiner, mais qu'elle comprenait plutôt bien. Grande lectrice, comme moi d'ailleurs, elle comptait à son actif de beaux romans comme la Peste, les Misérables, version intégrale, Huis Clos et quelques tomes de A la recherche du temps perdu. Elle avait lu aussi Faust, mais elle m'a avoué ensuite ne pas avoir tout compris.

Elle est plus blonde que moi, mais ses longs cheveux mal peignés et son teint hâlé lui donne un air d'enfant sauvage ou de gamin de rue. Ses yeux vert pâle comme les miens ressortent ainsi davantage. Elle est un peu replète, ce qui lui donne des joues rebondies et un ventre rond absolument adorables. Ce vendredi-là, elle portait un T-shirt large Beatles qui le dissimulait sauf quand elle était allongée, et un short. Nous étions étendues sur l'herbe, je lisais Minority Report, elle lisait Hunger Games.

J'ai remarqué qu'un bleu pointait sur sa pommette. Or voilà deux mois au moins qu'elle n'était plus en cours, elle n'avait pas pu fréquenter les garçons de son collège. Je le lui ai fait remarquer, et elle fit une petite grimace.

- On a fait une fête il y a deux jours, avec toute la classe.

- Oh ! Julien ou Alexandre ?

- Alexandre.

- Bien sûr.

Ma sœur avait deux ennemis jurés dans sa classe. Julien était un tout petit garçon, très immature mais un peu pervers, le genre qui soulève les jupes et qui fait des imitations obscènes. Alexandre, par contre, était un enfant plein de charme qui avait pas mal de succès parmi sa classe et les autres sixièmes. Il avait beaucoup d'amis et disait (déjà ?) sortir avec des filles. Hélène elle-même ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait. Allaient-ils au cinéma, s'embrassaient-ils ? Ce n'était même pas sûr. En tout cas, il changeait de fille tous les mois environ – une de ces fillettes qui voulaient ressembler aux femmes la plupart du temps, comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure – et cela mettait ma petite sœur hors d'elle, car même si elle trouvait ces filles stupides, elle considérait ce comportement absolument macho et détestait en voir certaines pleurer. Elle le provoquait souvent, et Alexandre avait beau tenter de se comporter comme un Don Juan, un adulte selon lui, ses pulsions d'enfant revenaient facilement face à Hélène la terreur, et ils se castagnaient assez souvent.

Même lors d'une réunion d'anciens sixièmes. Je soupçonne ma sœur de prendre plaisir, à force, de se battre avec lui, et vice versa. Quand je le lui ai dit d'ailleurs, elle est restée un peu évasive. Puis elle le critique vraiment tout le temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces histoires d'enfants qui tentent de se comporter comme des adultes mais agissent comme des enfants et puis qui, malgré eux, deviennent vraiment des adultes, c'est paradoxal et c'est fascinant.

A la fin de la semaine, j'ai ramené deux valises d'objets personnels ou utiles, deux pochettes à dessin remplis et des volumes. Mes parents et ma sœur m'ont accompagnée pour m'aider à tout organiser, et par la même occasion, visiter mon appartement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne leur aurais pas montré, sauf à ma sœur peut-être. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le papier peint marron que je redoutais leur montrer. C'était bien le brillant détective qui vivait à l'étage en dessous. C'était ma décision, au final, de partager cet immeuble avec un détective fou, et un médecin et une vieille dame qui ne devaient pas non plus être totalement sains d'esprit pour pouvoir le supporter – peut-être comme moi d'ailleurs – et c'était aussi mon secret. Car je sentais que mes parents penseraient que je n'étais pas en sécurité à proximité de cet homme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas.

Pendant le trajet du retour, je me suis retirée aux toilettes pour téléphoner à Mrs Hudson. J'avais quelques réticences de téléphoner, Holmes pourrait mal le prendre, se sentir blessé… Est-ce que ça lui importerait, à lui ? Cette dernière pensée m'a décidé à appeler.

Pas de réponse. Pourtant nous étions presque arrivés ! J'étais complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'ils arrivent et que… pourtant, je n'avais pas été confrontée à un Holmes complètement fou – pas encore – mais j'avais lu le blog, les journaux, je connaissais donc ses habitudes, le nombre de gens qui le détestaient, et puis je sentais qu'il pouvait être vraiment excentrique. Explosifs et armes à feu. Ah oui, ça aussi. Bon, Watson avait dit que c'était seulement quand il était en manque d'affaire… l'était-il ?

Je suis descendue la première du taxi qui nous avait amené au 221B Baker Street en empoignant une pochette à dessin, et j'ai foncé dans l'immeuble. Mrs Hudson était absente. Je suis montée à l'étage. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, j'ai jeté un véritable coup d'œil dans l'appartement de Holmes et Watson. Eh bien je n'ai pas été déçue. Une table, des livres, des papiers, un fauteuil club face à un fauteuil le Corbusier, des livres, des papiers à nouveau, deux chandelles, un crâne, un ordinateur portable abandonné sur le sol, une table tout aussi encombrée et désordonnée, et à côté de la télé, Holmes, en robe de chambre, armé d'un sabre qui faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras, en équilibre sur une pile de journaux. Il prit un magazine, le lança en l'air, puis cingla l'air avec sa lame orientale. Le journal retomba en deux livrets et avec quelques feuilles volantes. Et en même temps, il parlait. Oui, il déversait un flot de paroles complètement incompréhensibles.

- … mais la conjoncture de ces deux points qui séparément rendrait coupable un individu, John, ensemble, l'innocentait totalement ! C'est un des rares cas où les preuves culpabilisantes sont antagonistes au point d'innocenter au lieu de s'additionner…

Le docteur Watson – oui, il était là, mais avec Holmes on ne pouvait le voir immédiatement – a remarqué ma présence. Il a fait un signe à Holmes qui s'est retourné, le sabre toujours levé. Un sourire étrange (je crois qu'il se voulait amical et poli) est apparu sur son visage.

_- Hi ! _Enfin revenue ! Comment allez-vous ?

J'étais figée, la bouche entrouverte.

- Les sabres ne font pas de bruit, ajouta-t-il en baissant son bras.

J'ai voulu dire quelque chose, mais mes lèvres ont remué comme celles d'un poisson sans qu'un son puisse en sortir.

- Bonjour, Miss Saunier, a lancé Watson, je suis désolé que…

Il a désigné du doigt son colocataire avec agacement.

- Vous savez, je le supporte ainsi depuis deux jours.

Dans l'entrée, le son de la voix de mon père m'a fait réagir. J'ai pointé un doigt menaçant vers Holmes, ma panique s'étant muée en un agacement féroce.

- VOUS ! Pas un bruit, pas un geste, et que cette porte reste fermée. Mes parents sont là. Je vous interdis de venir les saluer.

Et j'ai fermé rapidement la porte maudite avant que mes parents aient accédé au premier étage. Ma mère m'a rejointe.

- C'est marrant cette immeuble de deux étages. Pas mal. C'est vraiment l'ancien Londres.

- Oui, en effet, ai-je répondu avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu nous as dit que tu avais deux voisins… a commencé mon père.

- Ils sont pas là ! ai-je fait un peu trop rapidement. Ils… travaillent.

Mes parents m'ont dépassé et continué de monter. Hélène m'a dévisagée.

- Ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de bouffer quelque chose à la fois acide et glacé.

Je n'ai répondu qu'avec un sourire et un signe de tête.

* * *

Derrière la porte, Sherlock fit une moue moqueuse après le départ de la jeune fille puis se retourna vers John.

- A la fin, elle a vu ton sabre, soupira ce dernier.

- Je m'en fiche. Si elle était venue avec une affaire _intéressante _plutôt que me faire part des moments _palpitants_ de sa vie ! « Mes parents sont là » ajouta-t-il avec une voix de fausset. Brillant !

Il cingla l'air avec son arme de manière désordonné et Watson se leva, menaçant, s'avança vers Holmes, mais resta à une distance respectable pour ne pas se faire trancher le cou.

- Maintenant, ça suffit. Donne-moi ce sabre.

- Non, fit Holmes en reculant au bord de sa pile de journaux.

- Tu es ridicule. Va vérifier si l'une des affaires qu'on nous a soumis n'a pas plus d'intérêt que tu le crois. Comme Bluebell le lapin, par exemple.

- Y en pas. Ne t'approche pas, fit-il en pointant magistralement son sabre sur le menton de John.

Loin d'être impressionné, le médecin poussa la lame et fit un pas en même temps que Sherlock recula d'un pas également. Or celui-ci se trouvait toujours sur une pile de quarante centimètres de magazines et le pied s'appuya sur du vide. Le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes fit une chute grotesque et atterrit sur le dos. Sans sourciller, John s'approcha à côté de lui, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu te planter ton jouet quelque part en tombant, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il

- Bien.

Il lui tendit main et Sherlock s'y agrippa pour se relever. John eut un haussement de sourcils et un sourire amusé.

- Heureusement que tu portes des sous-vêtements aujourd'hui.

Et Sherlock, malgré le fait qu'il avait décidé d'être irascible toute la journée, ne put réprimer un sourire face à cette remarque et au souvenir qui en était associé.

* * *

- C'était quoi ce bruit, s'est étonnée ma mère en déballant un vase. On dirait que ça vient d'en dessous.

- Non maman, répondit tranquillement Hélène, ça venait de la rue. Je crois que c'était une voiture.

Parfois, je me demande si ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas télépathes.

* * *

- … vraiment, je n'ose plus ouvrir leur frigo, j'ai trop peur de découvrir des bouts de cadavres humains, des langues, des doigts, mais en même temps, si je ne m'occupais pas un peu d'eux, ils pourraient mourir de faim, surtout Sherlock, il mange si peu lors d'une enquête, je me demande même comment il fait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Le mois de septembre était plus agréable et un peu plus chaud que la fin du mois d'août. Dans trois jours, j'allais entamer ma rentrée à St-Martins. Mais pour l'instant, je prenais le thé avec Mrs Hudson dans sa cuisine et elle me racontait les anecdotes du 221B. J'en apprenais davantage sur elle, mes fascinants voisins, le quartier. Franchement ce n'était pas que par politesse que je l'écoutais, j'avais vraiment de la sympathie pour cette petite dame anglaise qui me racontait toute sorte d'histoires avec un certain humour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis remontée dans ma chambre avec mes courses. Pour bien commencer la semaine, j'avais empilé plats surgelés tout près et soupes chinoises lyophilisées, ce qui disait long sur ma patience à cuisiner. Sous les directives de mon père, qui m'incitait à manger des fruits et des légumes, j'avais acheté du jus d'orange, des compotes et de la purée de carotte (que je pensais diluer avec de la crème et recouvrir de dix mille épices). J'avais aussi de la nourriture typiquement anglaise pancakes, confiture de citron, scones en sachet. Et du thé.

Je me suis installée sur mon lit avec le pot de confiture et mon ordinateur. Une heure plus tard, j'ai entendu les détectives rentrer. Ils ont échangé quelques mots avec Mrs Hudson, puis sont rentrés. Là je les ai entendus discuter vivement. Car au bout d'un mois, je m'étais mise à apprécier la proximité avec les autres habitants du 221, à l'inverse des immeubles normaux. Je discutais avec Mrs Hudson, et par deux fois, le Dr Watson m'a emprunté à manger – manifestement, il semblait avoir d'étranges aliments dans leur frigo. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris l'habitude de garder la porte de ma chambre ouverte. Du moins dans la journée.


	8. Une offre qu'on ne peut pas refuser

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Mary Elizabeth Holmes, Breathingisboring et Anna pour leurs commentaires**.

**Titre de chapitre en référence à un film culte :) Bonne lecture**

* * *

- Charles Rucinter.

_- Here !_

Le jeune professeur, Mr Williams, un maigrichon un peu timide, a eu une seconde d'hésitation. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'il buttait devant mon nom. J'ai préparé ma main.

- Ju… Juno…

- Junon Saunier, ai-je répondu en levant la main avec mon plus bel accent français.

Un petit rire a parcouru la classe. J'avais tant parié que le professeur se tromperait sur mon nom le jour de la rentrée. C'est compréhensible, entre le « on » de Junon, le « au » et « ier » de Saunier. Enfin mes voisins et ma logeuse n'avaient aucun problème à dire « Miss Saunier ». Ils n'avaient pas encore tenté de m'appeler par mon prénom.

La matinée s'est déroulée ainsi. A chaque professeur que nous rencontrions, nous devions remplir une fiche de formalité. J'avais un léger sourire à chaque fois que j'inscrivais mon adresse. Bien que je savais que les professeurs survolaient ces fiches, je me suis imaginée ce qu'il penserait en regardant où je vivais.

A midi, j'ai fureté dans les rues aux alentours, à la recherche d'une boulangerie ou d'un supermarché. Je n'avais été aussi intelligente que ceux qui, pour leur premier jour, s'étaient préparé un pique-nique. J'ai trouvé un snack où il vendait des sandwichs au pain de mie. Ensuite j'ai recherché des personnes que j'avais aperçues dans ma classe. J'ai repéré quelqu'un qui m'avait paru assez sympathique. Et pour cause ! C'était une Allemande du nom de Inge Wiener – prononcez « ïnegueu vineur »-. Contrairement à mon nom, Mr Williams s'était jeté à l'eau et avait massacré la prononciation. Mais j'avais fait allemand en première langue, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je ne l'aurais dit comme lui.

Inge était une petite brune aux yeux bleus qu'elle faisait ressortir en les encerclant de khôl et de mascara. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets roux typiques d'une teinture au henné, elle portait un sweat à capuche avec de grosses rayures noires et grises, un pantalon slim noir, des grosses Vans noires et violettes. Violet comme ses ongles. Elle mangeait du blanc de poulet et de la salade dans un bento. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a eu un sourire espiègle.

- Salut Ju… Juno… a-t-elle fait en imitant le professeur.

- Salut Inj, ai-je répondu en le prononçant son nom à l'anglaise.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Inge était sympa. Puis nous avons marché en direction de l'école. Là, une fille inconnue m'a fait signe de les rejoindre. Je l'avais un peu repéré en classe, à cause de sa coupe garçonne blond platine et de sa chemise en tissu Liberty. Elle était accompagnée d'une rouquine et d'un garçon. Bien que surprise, je me suis approchée.

- Bonjour, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Rassembler les expatriés. Lui c'est David, il est français, et il taré. Je crois bien avoir entendu que tu l'étais aussi.

- Française ou tarée ? _Tu viens d'où ? _ai-je demandé au dénommé David dans ma langue maternelle.

_- Je suis de Montpellier. Et toi ?_

_- Paris. J'étais en Manaa._

_- Et t'es toujours vivante ? Moi j'étais à l'Esma et…_

- Oh ! On ne vous dérange pas ?

_- Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen, blühte dort in lichten Höhen¹_, a chantonné Inge pour ajouter un peu de chaos dans la discussion.

- Toi, ne t'y mets pas, s'est exclamée l'Anglaise rousse.

_- Pass auf, _ai-je dit_, ich verstehe²__! _

_« Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an, ob er es ihr steigen kann³__._»ai-je ajouté. Il s'agissait de la suite de la chanson qu'elle avait entamée, Rosenrot de Rammstein.

Il y a eu soudainement un silence qui a mis fin à cette cacophonie. Les Anglaises ont levé les yeux au ciel. David a souri. Inge m'a dévisagée avec stupeur, la même stupeur honteuse qui nous agite quand on se laisse aller à des commentaires douteux dans un pays étranger sous prétexte que personne ne nous comprend, jusqu'à ce que ton voisin te réponde. Puis nous avons éclaté de rire.

- Donc, a repris la fille qui m'avait interpellée, vos noms c'est… en espérant que je comprendrai mieux qu'en cours.

- Junon.

- Inge.

- Quoi ? ont fait les Anglaises.

Nous avons répété chacune notre tour en détachant les syllabes, en vain. Nous l'avons écrit, puis lu, mais seul David a réussi à prononcer correctement.

- Quand même avouez que vous avez des noms bizarres et imprononçables, s'est enflammée la blonde. Regarde David ! Il est français mais je n'ai aucun problème avec David Sehgal.

- Les noms juifs traversent les frontières, a glissé David.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, Junon c'est une déesse. Certes une déesse pas sympa… c'est Juno en anglais, comme Ellen Page. Sans le bébé.

- Bah Juno, c'est cool. Je pourrais t'appeler comme ça. Ou June…

- Je suis née en juin. Ça me plairait.

- Et toi, on pourrait t'appeler…

- Inj ? ai-je fait en souriant.

Le premier jour en pays indigène exige un baptême, ai-je pensé. Quant aux deux Anglaises, la blonde s'appelait Jane, la rousse, Hollis. Jane et Hollis se connaissaient depuis longtemps, bien que la première fût de Londres, l'autre de Cambridge. Hollis partageait un appartement avec David, vers Whitechapel. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, longtemps aussi, sur des sujets d'une futilité exemplaire. A mon avis, c'est ce que qui définit des amis. C'était étrange. Parfois on met plusieurs semaines pour trouver des camarades qui nous correspondent, parfois un quart d'heure.

Voilà trois jours à présent que j'allais à St-Martins. Et déjà, les dossiers à rendre commençaient à pleuvoir. Enfin c'était encore raisonnable, et puis jamais cela pourra atteindre la quantité de travail de l'année précédente. Mais je me sentais bien fatiguée lorsque je suis dirigée vers le métro, ce vendredi-là. Il était 19 heures passées, et bien qu'il fasse encore jour, le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages gris si épais que la lumière en était fortement diminuée. Mais la perspective du week-end me mettait de bonne humeur, et j'avais l'intention d'entamer au moins un dossier ce soir. Pour le repas, j'avais prévu le minimum de travail ; une soupe chinoise. Quatre actions : faire bouillir de l'eau dans la bouilloire, la verser sur les pâtes dans le bol en plastique, fermer le bol avec le couvercle approprié, attendre deux ou trois minutes. Temps total : cinq minutes. Je me voyais déjà avec le bol fumant entre les mains devant une série… cet aperçu de paradis m'a donné du courage. J'ai serré ma pochette à dessin et accéléré mon pas.

Soudain mes yeux ont été attirés par un insigne lumineux. Je me suis arrêtée brutalement et j'ai levé les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un panneau électronique de la mairie de Londres qui diffusait en continue les informations locales et les évènements municipaux. Là, il indiquait quelle était la qualité de l'air. Mais pendant un instant j'avais cru voir… mon prénom ?

J'ai attendu quelques instants et au moment où j'allais repartir, l'information a disparu et à nouveau, durant une dixième de seconde, j'y ai vu inscrit « Junon, take this » et trois flèches pointées vers le bas. Puis le panneau a affiché un signalement d'embouteillages vers Piccadilly.

J'avais confiance en mes perceptions. Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé. Si j'étais en période d'examen, j'aurais eu un doute, mais là, franchement, je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison j'aurais vu une telle chose si elle n'y était pas ! Cependant je suis restée immobile devant le panneau, en attendant que le message apparaisse à nouveau pour me confirmer que…

Junon  
Take this

A nouveau, entre deux informations, pendant un laps de temps très court. Prise d'appréhension, je me suis approchée doucement vers le panneau. Sur la colonne, une lettre était tenue par un morceau de scotch. J'ai eu un sursaut dans la poitrine quand j'y ai vu inscrit "Junon Saunier" dessus, puis mon corps été parcouru de frissons. J'ai regardé autour de moi mais manifestement personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce que j'avais vu, et personne ne semblait suspect. J'étais aussi étonnée que personne n'ait vu cette enveloppe avant moi. Comme si l'annonce était apparue au moment où mon œil pouvait le distinguer, ce qui signifierait que quelqu'un m'observait. J'ai détaché l'enveloppe, et les mains tremblantes, je l'ai ouverte. J'ai laissé échapper un rire nerveux, car au final, j'avais un peu peur mais j'étais surtout très excitée. Puis que pouvait-il bien m'arriver dans une rue bondée comme Kingsway ?

Deuxième sursaut dans la poitrine, la lettre était en français.

_Mademoiselle,_

_Si vous avez pu ouvrir cette lettre, c'est que vous êtes certainement Junon Saunier. En effet, mes hommes et moi-même avons sûrement veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas erreur sur la personne. Je souhaiterais que nous discutions à propos d'une de vos récentes connaissances. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous inviter ce soir à dîner. S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous monter dans la voiture qui va s'arrêter à côté de vous ? Vous devez bien comprendre que je dispose d'absolument de tous les moyens pour vous emmener de force, mais cela me répugnerait d'agir ainsi. Je vous prie donc d'accepter cette invitation._

_Amicalement,_

_MH_

Une voiture élégante aux vitres fumées s'était en effet arrêtée près de moi, et la porte du passager arrière s'est ouverte. En tenant toujours la lettre dans la main, j'ai reculé en regardant la voiture avec défi. Ils avaient peut-être les moyens de m'enlever, et je me sentais réellement en danger, mais non, je ne serais pas facile à prendre. J'ai levé mon majeur droit de manière très significative en direction de la voiture avec un rictus méprisant. Contre toute attente, la vitre du conducteur s'est ouverte légèrement et un bras en est sorti avec une autre lettre dans la main. Je me suis un peu approchée, tout en gardant mes distances. Sur cette lettre, on y voyait également mon nom écrit. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Puis soudain, la portière a claqué et le bras est rentré en lâchant la lettre, puis la voiture est repartie. Je me suis précipitée sur la lettre par un élan de curiosité. La deuxième lettre était toujours en français.

_Je m'attendais à votre refus. Souhaitez-vous me rencontrer à Thyford Place pour que nous discutions un peu ? De toute manière vous n'atteindrez pas le métro._

_MH_

« Va au diable, MH ! » ai-je pensé. «De toute manière, je ne sais pas où est Thyford Place. » Et comme si la lettre avait lu mes pensées, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une carte au dos. Il s'agissait d'une rue piétonne qui se trouvait dix mètres derrière moi, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'ai souri. Je me suis dit qu'il serait certes plus sage de continuer ma marche vers le métro, car si MH pensait que j'étais sans défenses et qu'il m'attraperait sans problème, il se trompait sur un point : je possédais une pochette à dessin rigide de format 65x50 cm, dimensions appelés raisin… et c'était un accessoire utile mais encombrant, et aussi une arme redoutable. Mais la curiosité me poussait à rebrousser chemin et aller dans cette ruelle sûrement sombre et calme… de plus, même si je réussissais à rentrer chez moi, j'aurais toujours l'impression d'être suivi par ce mystérieux MH, comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Autant savoir qui il était. De toute manière, Thyford Place débouchait directement sur Kingsway et j'avais toujours ma pochette. Et deux cutters dans mon sac. Le plus discrètement possible, car je me sentais toujours observée, j'ai rangé le plus gros de mes cutters dans ma manche. Vive les études d'art.

Thyford Place. Quand je suis arrivée, je n'ai vu personne. Comme la ruelle n'était pas très éclairée, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. Puis un homme s'est détaché de l'ombre. Un homme mince et sec, à l'allure très stricte. Il était en costume-cravate et tenait un long parapluie qui lui donnait un air typiquement anglais. Il était raide comme un balai et avait l'air d'avoir mal digéré son déjeuner.

_- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Saunier,_ a-t-il commencé en français.

- Good evening, Mr MH.

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait une jeune femme plus loin qui avait le nez dans son portable et deux gardes du corps. J'ai été soudainement très agacée :

- Bon je n'ai pas toute la nuit, alors à la fin vous allez me dire à quoi ça rime, tout ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! me suis-je écriée en agitant les deux lettres devant son nez.

_- Je vous l'ai dit…_

- S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas français. Je ne comprends rien avec votre accent.

En réalité, ce n'était pas la compréhension qui me gênait dans son accent. Mais avec son sourire carnassier, l'entendre susurrer du français avec sa voix nasillarde doublé d'un accent britannique et avec sa manière de parler lentement en détachant les mots lui donnait un air particulièrement pervers.

- Je souhaiterais discuter avec vous. A propos de quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis peu.

- C'est à propos de Sherlock Holmes ?

Son sourire s'est étiré. Cela tombait sous les sens à présent. De toutes mes récentes connaissances, il était le seul qui pouvait m'apporter de telles complications.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur lui ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas exactement, a-t-il dit avec une légère grimace, prendre de ses nouvelles, peut-être.

- Ah oui ? ai-je répondu avec ironie. En me menaçant de kidnapping ?

- Oui, en tant que grand frère, je suis peut-être parfois trop protecteur. Et quand on a les avantages de travailler pour le gouvernement.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

- Vous êtes son _frère _?

- Quel homme impoli je fais de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Mycroft Holmes, a-t-il dit en tendant sa main.

Comme une automate, je la lui ai serrée. Mais ensuite j'ai reculé.

- Prouvez-le.

Et voilà que je devenais paranoïaque ! Mais il y avait de quoi. N'importe qui pouvait se garantir le frère de Sherlock Holmes. Je l'ai observée plus en détail. Bien que grand et brun, la ressemblance avec mon voisin s'arrêtait là.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi ?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas demandé non plus.

- Donc, a-t-il ajouté avec un petit geste de la main, est-ce qu'il faut que je vous montre ma carte d'identité.

- S'il vous plaît.

Il m'a fixée, légèrement étonné. J'ai eu un mince sourire. Puis il a fouillé dans sa veste et m'a tendu sa carte et un badge qui signalait qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement. Sans un mot, j'ai observé les deux cartes puis je les lui ai rendus.

- Si vous êtes son frère et que vous souhaitez simplement me rencontrer, pour assurer sa protection comme vous dites, pourquoi agir comme cela ? Pour m'impressionner ?

- Vous posez vraiment beaucoup de questions.

- On me le dit souvent.

Il a hésité un instant.

- Sherlock et moi… sommes un peu en froid ces derniers temps. Il ne souhaite pas vraiment me parler.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être difficile de se disputer avec lui, ai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Détrompez-vous, j'ai fait une très… grave erreur, et elle est la cause de nos différends.

Sa voix a baissé à la fin de sa phrase, et ses yeux ont paru vraiment tristes. Devant ce regard je n'ai pas osé demander quelle était la cause.

- Donc voulez-vous me suivre, a-t-il dit en reprenant son drôle de sourire, je vous invite au restaurant. Italien.

Comme une part de moi avait encore de légers doutes – il aurait pu avoir créé une fausse identité, il peut me mentir sur cela aussi… – j'ai continué à jouer la carte de la méfiance. Je voyais toujours ma mère, qui comme toutes les autres, me répétait « Ne monte pas dans la voiture d'un inconnu. » Même Hélène était excédée d'entendre cet ordre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je désobéirais ce jour-là.

-J'aimerais prendre un taxi qui suivra votre voiture s'il vous plaît.

Mycroft Holmes a levé les sourcils en pinçant ses lèvres. Puis son éternel sourire est revenue.

- Très bien, je vais vous en appeler un.

Puis après un instant de pause, il a ajouté :

- Vous devriez ranger votre cutter à présent.

Alors j'ai senti le rouge qui me montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, il était certainement le frère de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

¹ Une jeune fille vit une petite rose qui poussait dans les hauteurs éclairées  
² Fais gaffe, je comprends !  
³ Elle demanda à son amoureux s'il pouvait aller la lui cueillir.


	9. Dîner aux frais du gouvernement britanni

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**

**Je me suis aperçue que les changements de points de vue que je marquais avec une ligne d'astérisques disparaissaient à chaque fois que je sauvegardais mon chapitre. L'histoire a du être un peu compliqué à comprendre parfois, non ? Bon en tout cas j'ai réglé ça en insérant des lignes.**

******J'ai fait la "couverture" de ma fic, juste pour le fun. Le lien ici : imageshack. us/ f / 193 / 91767549. jpg (sans espaces of course) Personne ne l'utilise sans mon autorisation ! (ça m'étonnerait, mais comme ça c'est clair (: )**

******Bonne lecture !**

Nous sommes arrivés devant un restaurant situé dans le quartier de Knightsbridge, très proche de Belgravia, et à moins d'un kilomètre de Buckingham Palace. C'est Holmes qui m'a dit tout cela. Il a ajouté qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et s'y rendait quelques fois durant son déjeuner. Eh bien il ne devait se plaindre de son salaire ! Le restaurant avait une allure presque modeste mais très raffinée, je ne voyais pas vraiment combien il devait coûter, mais il semblait ne pas faire partie des moins chers. Nous y sommes entrés et Holmes a demandé pour sa réservation. Le serveur a jeté un œil sur moi que je pense étonné, mais il était si poli qu'il n'a laissé rien voir. C'est vrai que je me détachais des autres clients, habillés correctement, voire de manière chic. Il ne faut pas croire qu'ils étaient tous en costume et robe longue, mais avec mes habits un peu excentriques et surtout mon gros sac et ma pochette, je contrastais assez avec eux. Le serveur m'a d'ailleurs proposé de les mettre au vestiaire, et je lui en ai été reconnaissante car l'un et l'autre commençaient à me scier les épaules, malgré le transport en taxi.

Nous nous sommes installés à une table près de la fenêtre. A la lumière du restaurant je ne pouvais que mieux l'observer. Il semblait que c'était quelqu'un de très rigide et de très intelligent. Il avait ce point commun avec son frère. De plus je voyais qu'il me dévisageait comme Sherlock Holmes, car ses yeux marron clair parcouraient mon visage, mes vêtements, mes mains (que j'avais mis exprès en évidence), et je me demandais juste s'il avait autant de pratique que lui. Droit, le menton relevé, il ne souriait pas à cet instant. Pour ma part j'étais juste en train d'enregistrer les détails sur sa personne. Car si je ne pouvais pas déduire, je savais observer. Nous sommes restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que le serveur apporte les cartes. Il a sursauté légèrement comme sorti d'un rêve, et le sourire est réapparu sur son visage. J'ai décidé de rompre le silence.

- Bien, commençons. Que voulez-vous savoir sur votre frère ? Sachez juste que je connais depuis un mois et que je ne lui ai pas tellement parlé.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, en consultant la carte.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré John Watson, c'était le jour de leur installation. Deux minutes plus tard, Sherlock partait pour une enquête, et le docteur le suivait. Leur… partenariat a, pour ainsi dire, débuté tout de suite.

- Je sais. Je l'ai lu sur le blog du Dr Watson. Et non, je n'enquête pas avec eux.

- Je sais, et justement. En réalité, je souhaite connaître les gens qui l'entourent… savoir qui est la personne qui habite au-dessus de chez lui.

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! Votre frère a déjà fait le test lui-même.

- Et il a décidé que serait vous, sa voisine. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne semblez pas partager quelque chose avec lui. Je ne parle pas de l'égaler dans son intelligence, mais partager… _quelque chose_, comme avec le docteur Watson. Une passion du mystère et du danger.

- Et vous pensez vraiment que ça ait pu influencer son jugement ? ai-je demandé sans y croire, puis comment peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête ?

J'ai baissé les yeux sur la carte et j'ai eu un petit rire nerveux en voyant les prix.

- ça paie bien de travailler pour le gouvernement, ai-je plaisanté.

- En effet.

- C'est aussi étrange de me l'avoir dit comme ça, ai-je ajouté en baissant un peu la voix, parce que tout ce matériel pour vous… soit vous êtes important, soit…

- Oh ! Je n'occupe qu'un petit poste au sein du gouvernement britannique.

Le message était passé. Un petit poste très bien payé et très équipé.

- Même question, pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

- Vous l'aurez su tôt ou tard. En posant la question à mon frère demain.

- Et vous l'espionnez, votre frère ?

- Je n'oserai pas. Il ne le prendrait pas très bien. Surtout ces derniers temps.

Il a eu un regard mystérieux qui signifiait beaucoup de choses en même temps. Je ne savais plus quoi dire d'un coup.

- Ça vous étonne ?

- Je trouve en effet votre relation avec votre frère très étrange. J'ai du mal à imaginer, c'est très différent avec ma petite sœur, et même si nous sommes bien plus jeunes, j'imagine qu'à mon âge, vous ne deviez déjà pas très bien vous entendre.

Il y eu encore ce regard lourd de sous-entendus en guise de réponse. Puis il a souri.

- En parlant de ça, parlons de vous, enfin de cette petite sœur. Hélène Saunier. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur elle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait des troubles du comportement.

- Ah bon, qui vous a dit ça ?

- Elle se bagarre avec ses camarades…

- Oh, si vous voyez à quels emmerdeurs elle a affaire… Mais de là à considérer que ce sont des troubles du comportement… Hélène est très à l'aise au collège, bonne élève, elle a des amis et ses professeurs l'apprécient beaucoup.

- Son conseiller principal d'éducation doit donc avoir une piètre opinion d'elle, a-t-il fait avec un sourire condescendant.

- M. Béranger ? Il est imbuvable. Injuste et hypocrite. Je l'ai eu aussi. D'ailleurs c'est bien son genre, utiliser des expressions qu'il doit à peine comprendre, et faire un mauvais dossier sur elle sans en parler à personne.

- Je vois…

- Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me parlez d'elle. Elle n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec Sherlock.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est vous que je veux connaître.

- Et ça vous avance ?

Impossible de savoir. Nous avons passé la commande. Sachant que je mangeais aux frais du gouvernement britannique, j'ai choisi parmi le plus cher. Holmes a pris la même chose. Cependant, j'ai décliné l'offre du vin, car je l'aurais fait uniquement par effronterie alors que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Lorsque les entrées sont arrivées – calamars et gambas grillées de Sardaigne à la sauce très bonne dont j'ai oublié le nom (avec une touche de snobisme appropriée) pour tous le deux – j'avais bien l'intention de le taquiner. J'avais en effet une part d'immaturité et je comptais bien m'en servir. J'ai compté le nombre d'éléments dans mon plat et dans le sien, et la chance m'a souri :

- Vous avez trois anneaux de calamar de plus que moi.

C'était la vérité. Holmes m'a dévisagé les lèvres pincés puis a compté à son tour. Au bout de trente secondes, il a écarquillé les yeux.

- Vous avez raison.

Je m'attendais plutôt à une réponse telle que « Vous êtes agaçante !» ou « Vous n'allez pas m'emmerder avec ça ! »

- Vous avez évalué le nombre de calamars en cinq secondes dans chacun de nos plats. Vous êtes une bonne observatrice.

- C'est normal, ai-je répondu assez déconcertée, je joue à ça depuis longtemps. Puis en art, il faut savoir observer. Bon vous me les donnez ces calamars ou pas ?

Il a repris son sourire de façade et a déposé trois de ses anneaux dans mon assiette. Il devait sûrement avoir recours à beaucoup de diplomatie dans son métier !

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre sur moi ? ai-je ajouté en entamant mon repas.

- Tout ce qui est officiel ; votre date de naissance, le métier de vos parents, votre scolarité, l'identité de vos amis. J'ai eu accès à tous vos dossiers scolaires, vos certificats et votre compte Facebook.

- Il est désactivé.

- C'est un problème mineur pour moi. Je sais aussi ce que vous avez mangé ce midi, les matières que vous avez eu aujourd'hui, et le fait que deux de vos amis fument, mais pas vous.

- Et vous l'avez déduit de ce que je porte sur le dos, ai-je soupiré.

- Parfaitement. Mon frère est le spécialiste de cette méthode, et j'y adhère quelques fois quand cela m'est utile.

- Et bien vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi, alors. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'emmener au restaurant.

- Son sourire s'est étiré.

- Tout cela définit l'identité publique d'une personne, rien de ce qu'elle est vraiment. Prenons à nouveau le Dr Watson : Né à Londres, de famille modeste, une sœur qui a réussi dans les affaires, divorcée, alcoolique. Lui, médecin militaire en Afghanistan, loyal, rapatrié pour blessure. Il apprécie les soirées arrosées, les jolies filles intelligentes, mais a du mal à s'adapter complètement à la vie civile. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nous faire deviner qu'il serait l'ami de mon frère, et même de qui il est vraiment ?

Je me suis excusée silencieusement, mais de toutes mes forces, à Watson d'en apprendre autant sur sa vie.

- Seulement des indices de tout cela. Le passé militaire, le boitement post-traumatique… et tout cela peut signifier bien d'autres choses. Sur vous on peut souligner ce contraste le salaire de vos parents, votre école chère et votre appartement des beaux quartiers, à Paris comme ici, opposé au métier de votre mère, votre implication politique, vos amis, vos études…

- Je ne suis pas très politisée, me suis-je défendue, j'ai participé à des manifestations étudiantes et j'ai dû sortir deux idées un peu sociales dans mon lycée très à droite et j'ai été fichée comme rouge.

- Comme quoi, tout est plus exacerbé sur internet. J'ai d'ailleurs supprimé une photo sur un site qui n'a pas apprécié du tout ce que vous avez fait le 1er mai dernier.

- Quoi ? ça aussi ! Mais… mais c'était une blague ! En tout cas, merci !

- Vous voyez qu'on déduit des choses inconsciente du danger, a-t-il dit d'un air très sérieux. C'est quelque chose qu'on peut pressentir sur vous et qui pourrait malheureusement plaire à mon frère. Sachez qu'en politique, mademoiselle, certains s'impliquent beaucoup plus que d'autres, et qu'une plaisanterie d'étudiants peut vite être mal interprétée. J'en sais quelque chose, a-t-il ajouté en reprenant son sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

En clair, je venais de me faire remonter les bretelles par une sorte d'espion-diplomate. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Romain. C'était lui qui m'avait un peu entraîné. Quoique je n'avais pas été difficile à convaincre.

Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de me rappeler dans quelles affaires relatées sur le blog du Dr Watson Mycroft Holmes faisait partie. Car j'avais lu ce nom, à présent, cela me revenait. Juste je n'aurais jamais cru à première vue que c'était l'homme en face de moi.

En réalité, son nom apparaissait très rarement. Mais j'avais remarqué que le duo investigateur, Holmes et Watson, obtenait des informations d'origine inconnue ou avaient accès à des endroits quelques peu interdits. Peut-être était-ce la patte de ce frère qui préférait rester discret. Puis soudain, une idée a traversé mon esprit. Il était cité lors de la fausse mort de Sherlock, qui avait été écrit en réalité lors de sa « résurrection ». Le ton de toutes les nouvelles de Watson était assez neutre, alors que celle-ci était un peu plus passionnée et avait des allures de plaidoirie. C'est d'ailleurs le premier signe de leur amitié qui m'est apparue. Il expliquait que le coup de génie de Moriarty, celui qui avait vraiment précipité Sherlock à sa perte, c'était d'avoir soutiré des informations très personnelles sur Sherlock. Là aussi la source n'était pas citée.

J'ai levé les yeux. Ils ont dû exprimer une étrange expression car il a froncé ses sourcils.

- C'est vous qui avez donné des informations sur Sherlock à Moriarty ?

J'avais visé juste. J'aurais dû trouver une manière d'amener cette idée en douceur. Mais à l'instant où j'avais eu l'idée, j'avais un peu perdu mon tact.

- Moriarty était fort, et il m'a piégé. L'histoire de Sherlock en échange d'informations. Tout cela me paraissait innocent, et je me suis fait avoir.

Il l'a dit d'un ton naturel, qui ne cherchait aucunement à s'expliquer. Il ne semblait pas tenir à m'en dire plus. Malgré tout, il commençait à m'être sympathique. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu creuser un peu plus.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je vois que c'était une grosse connerie. Mais de là à encore vous en vouloir… c'était il y a huit mois.

- Cela l'a presque conduit à la mort.

- Ok, vous avez vraiment merdé. Mais est-ce que vous avez essayé de lui parler…

Mycroft m'a interrompue en soupirant d'un air vraiment ennuyé.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout… ça ne marche pas comme ça avec lui et je ne vous demande pas de vous en mêler.

Je lui ai lancé un regard mauvais. Et puis c'est vrai, qu'il se débrouille avec ça. Je me suis concentrée sur mon assiette, décidée à ne pas reprendre la parole avant quelques minutes. Je faisais des boulettes de mie de pain quand on nous a apporté le service suivant. Risotto aux truffes pour moi – le plus cher, haha – et côtelettes de veau à la milanaise pour lui. Voyant mon mutisme, il a soupiré :

- Je l'ai aidé par la suite. Et je pense qu'il l'a su. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être très expansifs, vous savez.

- Aidé pour ?

- Son retour. Vous savez, malheureusement, Moriarty nous a laissé quelques cadeaux après sa mort. Des cadeaux pour Sherlock. Il n'avait pas négligé la possibilité que Sherlock reste en vie.

- Ah oui, j'ai lu ça aussi.

- Oui, mais là encore, John n'a pas publié tous les détails pour des raisons intimes, ou des raisons d'état. D'ailleurs, je vérifie qu'il ne parle pas trop de moi. J'ai besoin de rester discret.

- J'ai cru deviner ça, oui.

Il avait à nouveau capté mon attention. C'est alors qu'il m'a fait le récit du retour de Sherlock, en tout cas ce qu'il en savait. Il s'est appuyé parfois sur le texte de Watson, puis a rajouté ses propres détails. Le récit a duré jusqu'à la moitié du dessert.

- C'est absolument flippant, ai-je déclaré à la fin. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, ni celle de Sherlock. Ce qui signifie que le risque est très faible, il est quasiment impossible que quelqu'un comme Moriarty fasse surface.

- J'espère.

J'ai fini avec plaisir mon fondant au chocolat pendant qu'il dégustait une salade de fruits. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de faire une entorse à son régime, mais qu'il faisait quand même attention pour le dessert. Je ne voyais pourquoi il faisait un régime, lui qui était mince, mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'en était pas ainsi, il y a deux ans, et comme il détestait marcher, il valait mieux qu'il fasse attention. Il a ajouté qu'en politique, les gens préféraient les hommes minces, car une personne épaisse en costume avait des allures de mangeur d'argent. « Belle image ! » ai-je répondu en riant.

Au retour, j'ai accepté de monter dans la voiture de Holmes. J'étais à présent sûre qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. C'était une sorte de protecteur à distance, j'avais confiance en lui pour cela. Je pense qu'il agissait dans son propre intérêt, mais je savais que me faire du mal n'en faisait pas partie.

- Bon, bah au revoir, ai-je dit en tendant la main.

- Bonsoir, m'a-t-il répondu. Mais avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais savoir si tous le mois vous pourriez me passer certaines informations sur comment va mon frère, les affaires qu'il a… secrètement bien sûr.

- Euh… c'est un peu bizarre de faire ce genre de choses…

- Je peux vous payer.

- Non, ai-je fait en secouant la tête. Vous savez déjà que mes caisses sont remplies, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et je ne vous donnerai pas d'informations, je ne trouve pas cela honnête…

- Très bien. Mais si un jour, vous pensez réellement que Sherlock a des ennuis, appelez-moi. Donc Bonsoir, _mademoiselle Saunier_, a-t-il répondu en me serrant la main et en me tendant une carte.

Je suis descendue de la voiture. Puis je me suis retournée :

- Vous savez, tout ce que vous m'avez dit, sur votre métier, ce que vous m'avez raconté, je ne le dirai vraiment à personne, je sais que c'est important… et tout.

- Je sais. Je ne vous aurais pas dit tout cela sinon. Sauf si j'avais l'intention de vous tuer ensuite.

- Mais j'en parlerai à Sherlock.

Il a souri. Sa confiance m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Il était très maladroit dans ses propositions – ce qui montrait qu'il était bien un Holmes – et sûrement dangereux avec ses ennemis. Il avait très mal agi cinq mois plus tôt envers Sherlock en se laissant piéger, je n'appréciais toujours pas son air important et coincé, sa manière de m'avoir obligé d'accepter l'invitation à dîner et j'avais conscience qu'il m'avait un peu manipulée. Mais je me sentais malgré tout plus en sécurité à Baker Street depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance.

La voiture est repartie alors que je tournais mes clefs dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il était 23 heures passées, Mrs Hudson semblait déjà être couchée, alors j'ai marché silencieusement. Mais je me suis arrêtée devant la porte de Sherlock. Elle était fermée. J'étais un peu déçue, je m'attendais à le voir sortir et me deviner quelque chose de ma sortie. Mais après tout, il devait certainement s'occuper d'autre chose. Je n'en savais rien, car ces derniers jours je n'avais guère croisé mes voisins. Je suis dit que je lui en parlerais demain matin et je suis montée dans ma chambre, bien décidée à aller dormir pour digérer mon délicieux repas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit le moteur doux d'une des voitures de fonction de Mycroft, Sherlock se leva brusquement du canapé et jeta un œil dehors. Son frère à cette heure-ci ? Il fut légèrement surpris d'en voir ressortir Junon, mais rapidement il comprit. Quoi de plus facile d'agencer les pièces voiture de Mycroft, 23 heures, Junon. Il attrapa une paire de jumelles et observa la jeune fille qui échangeait quelques avec la personne à l'intérieur, puis elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut un demi-sourire, quoiqu'il fût un peu agacé. Il prit son portable.

__Au restaurant italien ? Vraiment ?_

Il n'inscrivit pas le « SH » qui était habituellement, au-delà de la signature, la marque de fabrique de tous ses textos. Ceux-là n'avaient rien d'officiel.

__Bonsoir petit frère. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas eus de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?  
Mycroft_

D'accord. Lui signait. Ironie.

__Je voulais seulement admirer ta nouvelle amie. Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi.  
Mycroft_

__Avec un repas à 140 £ ?_

__157,70 £. J'ai voulu être galant. Et puis il faut s'adapter... j'ai trouvé mal venu d'emmener une jeune fille à peine majeure dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Rien de tel qu'un bon repas pour délier les langues._

Les étudiants étaient-ils tous si naïfs, se demanda Sherlock. Une fois l'estomac rempli, ils avaient atteint leur nirvana ? Peut-être pas tous, mais pour Junon, c'était possible.

__Et as-tu découvert beaucoup de choses ?_

__Oh oui !_


	10. Nouvelle affaire

**Bonjour à tous et désolée pour le retard ! Mais je viens de reprendre les cours donc ça m'a un peu éloignée de mon ordi ces dernières semaines.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je vais sûrement poster moins rapidement que cet été. J'ai édité tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit en avance et bien sûr je vais bosser à présent. Donc déjà que je suis lente naturellement... mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! Je me sens si frustrée quand je lis une histoire qui n'aura jamais de suite que je ne le ferai en aucune manière. Juré !**

**Bon à présent la suite. Voilà enfin le chapitre qui va vraiment faire débuter l'histoire.**

**Merci à Anna, à qui je ne peux envoyer de messages privés pour lui répondre :)**

* * *

Lorsque je me suis réveillée ce samedi-là, j'ai ouvert un peu les yeux avant de les refermer et de tirer mon épaisse couette au-dessus de ma tête. La lumière de ma chambre m'indiquait qu'il était tard, mais je n'avais pas l'obligation de me lever. Après quelques mouvements dans le noir, je me suis soudainement rappelée que si, j'avais quelque chose à faire. J'ai jeté un œil à mon réveil. 11h 23. Oh mon dieu ! Agitée comme un robot mixeur, je me suis débattue avec ma couette pour sortir de mon lit, puis j'ai couru en zigzaguant jusqu'à la douche. Je devais me rendre à Camden Town à midi pour déjeuner avec mes quatre nouveaux amis. Le copieux repas de la veille et les heures de sommeil manquées dans la semaine avaient eu raison de moi. J'ai enfilé un pantalon vert menthe et un T-shirt blanc, me suis chaussée et je suis partie en courant en attrapant ma veste mauve et mon sac. Je suis descendue à toute vitesse en saluant au passage mes voisins qui avait la porte ouverte. Me souvenant, j'ai agrippé le cadre de celle-ci pour me faire freiner, et j'ai reculé de quelques pas.

- Mr Holmes ! J'ai…

- Dîné avec mon frère hier soir. Je sais.

- Ok bye, ai-je ajouté précipitamment.

Et j'ai couru de plus belle. Le temps était bon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait chaud, mais le soleil était présent, ni vent ni nuage menaçant en vue. Une journée pour sortir, pas pour travailler, ai-je pensé. Puis je me suis rappelé que j'avais prévu de commencer un dossier hier. Sachant que j'allais certainement traîner toute la journée, je ne pouvais pas l'entamer avant ce soir… je flairais déjà un dimanche stressant ! Mais j'ai chassé toute trace de culpabilité, bien décidée à ce qu'elle ne me gâche pas la journée.

Par chance, je m'étais informée du trajet le plus rapide de Baker Street à Camden Town. Un bus rejoignait ces lieux directement, alors que spontanément, j'aurais pris le métro et mis dix bonnes minutes de plus. Or il était _déjà _midi. J'ai envoyé des messages aux autres pour leur signaler mon retard. Par chance aucun d'entre eux n'était déjà arrivé. Pour calmer mon hyperactivité, j'ai branché mon IPod sur mes oreilles et j'ai envoyé une liste de lecture des classiques… de Camden Town.

_IIIII aaam an anti-Christ  
IIII aaam an anarchist  
Don't know what I want but I know how GET IT !  
I want to DESTROY the passer by  
'CAUSE IIIIIII wanna beee… anarchyyy¹__  
_

Je ne me sens pas très originale quand je dis que j'aime Camden Town, le quartier punk. Mais pourquoi toujours se démarquer ? J'aime les couleurs et les décorations des maisons, le marché de babioles pas cher – où paradoxalement je dépense le plus – où on y trouve des bracelets à pics, montres à gousset, des lacets marrants, toutes sortes de vêtements et encore d'autres gadgets. Tous les T-shirts Beatles, The Who, The Clash, Sex Pistols que ma sœur et moi portons viennent de là-bas. J'adore le look des Anglais qui s'y promènent, les touristes en extase devant la British Boot Company – moi quelques années plus tôt, où je m'étais choisi une paire de Doc Marteens au tissu écossais – l'ambiance un peu bohème qui y règne.

J'ai retrouvé Jane au métro. Comme d'habitude, elle était visible à un kilomètre à la ronde, mais elle se fondait au style du quartier. Finalement, je n'étais pas si en retard, Hollis et David sont arrivés quelques minutes après moi, et Inge nous a bien fait attendre une demi-heure !

* * *

Mr Carpenter chercha le numéro de la rue. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'orienter, et sa nervosité ne l'aidait pas. Mais l'appartement du détective privé Sherlock Holmes, en plein centre de Londres et non loin de la bouche de métro et presqu'en face de la célèbre boutique des Beatles, n'était pas difficile à trouver. Devant la porte d'entrée, il hésita… Le heurtoir ou la sonnette ? Il choisit l'élément le plus moderne.

Mrs Hudson ouvrit la porte et le salua. Avant pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait – par politesse, car elle s'en doutait un petit peu – le célèbre enquêteur apparut en haut de l'escalier, pieds nus et sans avoir fini d'enfiler sa veste. Il s'était débarrassé en vitesse de la robe de chambre qu'il portait par-dessus ses vêtements à l'instant où il avait entendu le coup de sonnette.

- Un client, commença-t-il le souffle court, ha ! je pensais que ma réputation avait faibli. Encore. Bonjour ! Venez, venez vite me raconter l'angoissante affaire qui vous a tiré de votre lit.

Un peu abasourdi, le quadragénaire grimpa les étages. Une fois dans l'appartement, il salua le docteur Watson en lui serrant la main et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désigna. Sherlock s'installa face à lui, sur le bord du coussin.

- Commencez. Simplement, soyez bref, concis, mais donnez-moi tous les détails. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous avez eu peur.

Le quadragénaire dévisagea avec stupeur Sherlock, puis prit une inspiration.

- Je m'appelle Ashton Carpenter, je suis directeur des ressources humaines à V***² Londres. Hier matin, j'ai reçu une lettre au bureau. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une lettre de menace.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui… c'est compliqué, je ne comprends pas vraiment. C'est une sorte d'énigme… poème… et ça semble me menacer, ajouta-t-il en retirant une enveloppe de sa poche intérieure.

Sherlock lui arracha presque la lettre des mains et inspecta l'enveloppe minutieusement. Une enveloppe longue et classique, qu'on trouvait dans n'importe quelle papeterie ou grande surface.

- C'est vous qui l'avez froissé ainsi ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui.

- Et je suppose, que vous l'avez bien tripoté, retiré et rangé la lettre au moins cinq… six fois.

Mr Carpenter acquiesça.

- Idiot. Et comment était l'enveloppe quand vous l'avez reçu.

- Normal.

- Normal ou impeccable ? Avait-elle déjà ce pli-là ? demanda-t-il en désignant une marque légère qui entaillait l'enveloppe sur toute sa hauteur.

- Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être. Enfin elle était normal, quoi. Moins froissée c'est vrai… peut-être même pas du tout.

- Le nom était imprimé sur l'enveloppe. "Mr Carpenter". Aucune adresse. Rangée dans le courrier avec les autres.

- Où se trouve la boîte aux lettres de l'entreprise ?

- Dans le hall d'entrée.

- N'importe qui peut accéder ?

- Oui, il y a beaucoup d'aller et venus, des employés et des visiteurs.

- Une caméra de surveillance ?

- Elle est en panne depuis une semaine.

- Comme c'est pratique !

Sherlock attrapa sa petite loupe et observa l'inscription.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? s'étonna Mr Carpenter.

- Le détective ne répondit pas, mis John lui fit poliment signe de se taire.

- Epson ou HP ? déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez comme imprimante ?

- Au bureau ?

- Bien sûr au bureau !

- Euh… des Epson.

- Mais vous n'avez pas des imprimantes laser pour chaque bureau, j'imagine.

- Non. Il n'y en a qu'au département de la communication… vous savez pour la publicité et les relations…

- Peut-on y accéder de l'extérieur sans y être vu ?

- Hum… possible, si on sait où ça se trouve. Mais il y a tant d'imprimantes ailleurs, pourquoi utiliser celles-ci ?

- Parce qu'il est moins suspect que plusieurs personnes utilisent ces imprimantes que celles reliées à des ordinateurs dont on connait chaque propriétaire. De plus ces imprimantes ont un format réglable.

- Donc ça prouve que c'est quelqu'un du bureau ? demanda le DRH

- Non, ça prouve que ça vient de l'extérieur, mais que la personne a trouvé le meilleur moyen de ne pas laisser de traces utiliser le matériel de son destinataire. L'enveloppe, je pense qu'elle doit provenir d'une papeterie aux alentours, on n'en tirera rien. A part que votre corbeau est malin.

- Délicatement il ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira la lettre pliée en trois parties égales. Elle avait subi la nervosité de Mr Carpenter. Il la déplia.

- Voilà ce qui est intéressant, déclara Sherlock en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

La lettre était composée de lettres de papier journal. Non pas de gros caractères grossièrement découpés et répartis sur toute la feuille pour ne former qu'une phrase, mais des lignes composés de lettres d'articles de même taille à première vue, soigneusement alignés. Sherlock sourit, la lettre elle-même avait été probablement produite dans un lieu plus personnel à l'auteur où il avait le temps d'apposer ces petites lettres. Quelqu'un d'habile, de très minutieux. Enfin, il lut le texte :

_Life changes when I met you. I admire you deeply  
However, as soon as you've hit the scarecrow, you fell into my spider's web  
Crows want me to make you pay  
Killing is a part of my job  
Sunday, when the sun will cross the golden line, I will kill someone.  
Others will follow.  
Research my logic, and perhaps you might stop me.  
Each death will be a sign of your weakness_

_Ma vie a changé quand je vous ai connu. __Je vous admire énormément.  
Mais dès que vous avez touché à l'épouvantail, vous êtes tombé dans ma toile d'araignée  
Les corbeaux veulent que je vous le fasse payer  
Tuer est en partie mon travail  
Dimanche, quand le soleil franchira la ligne d'or, je tuerai quelqu'un  
D'autres suivront  
Recherchez ma logique, et peut-être vous pourrez m'arrêter  
Chaque mort sera le signe de votre faiblesse_

Sherlock soupira.

- Oh, lança-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué, j'ai du courrier !

Il chercha une réaction dans le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs, mais manifestement, le message neuronal n'atteignait son objectif. Il tendit la lettre à John et attendit son jugement :

- C'est vrai que c'est plus le genre de lettre qu'on enverrait à un détective. Ce n'est pas une lettre de menace, mais un défi.

- Continue, lui dit Sherlock.

John relut la lettre une fois.

- C'est étrange, il semble que vous ayez porté préjudice à un _épouvantail_, et ce sont les _corbeaux_ qui veulent se venger. Je ne sais pas ce que les corbeaux et l'épouvantail représentent, mais normalement… les corbeaux devraient être contents, non ?

- Souvent, les corbeaux se nourrissent des épouvantails plus qu'ils n'en ont peur, fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

- Puis la formulation est étrange aussi – le regard de Sherlock s'illumina un peu – _Recherchez ma logique…_Normalement, on dit plutôt _Suivez_, _trouvez_ voire_ cherchez_, mais _recherchez_, ça sonne étrangement. – le visage de son colocataire affichait un sourire encourageant –Connaissez-vous des gens qui vous en veulent ? demanda John à Mr Carpenter.

D'après le regard ennuyé de Sherlock et la manière dont il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne question.

- Possible. Pas une personne en particulier, mais vous savez V*** a beaucoup souffert de la crise, et nous avons dû procéder à une… restructuration de notre entreprise.

- Des licenciements ?

- Oui, admit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu vois Sherlock, c'est peut-être un ancien employé, dit John avec une pointe de triomphe dans sa voix.

Mais le détective se couvrit le visage de ses mains et poussa un grognement d'exaspération :

- Rrrraaah ! Mais vous ne voyez donc _rien _? C'est évident, c'est sous vos yeux ! Oh John tu étais si proche quand tu as parlé de _recherche_.

Il attrapa la lettre de ses mains et un stylo, et bien en évidence devant les autres, il entoura d'un même trait les initiales de chaque ligne. John s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un peu vexé, mais ne put s'empêcher de suivre du coin de l'œil les mouvements du détective.

LHCKSORE

Puis il les réinscrivit dans un ordre différent.

SHERLOCK

John se redressa brusquement et Mr Carpenter poussa un cri de stupeur.

- J'imagine que vous êtes un fan, Mr Carpenter, déclara tranquillement le détective.

- Oui… j'ai lu vos articles, docteur.

- En avez-vous fait part sur internet et à plusieurs personnes de votre entourage ?

- Hum… oui, dans certains forums.

- Pensiez-vous que si une affaire étrange vous concernerait, vous iriez me voir sans hésiter.

- … oui…

- L'avez-vous répété à d'autres ?

Acculé, le DRH ne put que hocher la tête.

- Un premier mystère résolu, déclara Holmes. Etant donné votre métier et votre admiration pour moi, cette lettre tomberait forcément entre mes mains si elle vous était adressée. Intéressant. Quant à la lettre…

Il reprit son inspection à la loupe. Il se leva et fit les cent pas. Découpage dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Imperceptible mais présent. Droitier. Trois types de police de paragraphes. Trois journaux différents. Deux types de papier glacé et un papier pauvre. Un quotidien et deux magazines.

- Je dirais le Times… et The Economist. A vérifier. Le troisième… Espérons un journal plus spécifique. Colle en stick, papier 80 ou 90 g, des plus classiques aussi.

Il leva la feuille devant la fenêtre pour y laisser passer la lumière au travers. 70 g. Papier de brouillon, moins courant, mais encore beaucoup trop répandu. Expéditeur économe. Confirmé par l'accrochage de la lettre « e », légèrement déchirée. Pour un minutieux, cela signifie que les ciseaux sont de mauvaise qualité. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas ses propres affaires mais qu'elles ont été achetées seulement pour ces lettres. Oui, il y en aurait d'autres.

Une fois Mr Carpenter parti, ou plutôt renvoyé par Sherlock après que celui-ci ait dû le convaincre de toutes les manières qu'il n'était PAS la future victime, seulement un intermédiaire –John aida à mettre les formes pour atténuer du mieux qu'il pouvait l'impolitesse de son collègue – le détective était assis pensivement sur son fauteuil et il remuait la lettre, la reniflait, repassait la loupe dessus. John reconnaissait le visage qu'il avait quand il était très concentré – les yeux légèrement plissés, les lèvres pincées – mais il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demeura silencieux, afin de ne pas troubler ses réflexions, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

Une demi-heure s'écoula sans que l'un des deux hommes n'esquisse un geste. John était également plongé dans ses pensées, mais sur rien de précis. Il pensait à l'affaire, à la raison de ce visage inquiet, à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi et ce qui avait suivi, à d'autres souvenirs associés, à sa dernière rupture, plus douloureuse que d'habitude car la fille lui plaisait vraiment et que cette fois-ci elle ne l'avait pas quitté à cause de Sherlock, mais parce qu'elle s'était remise avec son ex, au capharnaüm de l'appartement, à ce qu'en penserait Mrs Hudson, au fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle range – encore – leurs affaires car il était gêné de faire travailler sa logeuse septuagénaire, à sa voisine qui avait dîné avec Mycroft, ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de cette situation, à…

Sherlock venait de pousser un long soupir qui interrompit le cours de sa pensée. Il ne souriait pas, il n'était pas excité. John le questionna du regard.

- On ne pourra pas empêcher le premier meurtre.

John écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il croisa ses mains son menton le regard dans le vague.

- Notre adversaire est intelligent. Il a été très minutieux et très patient, il a mis plusieurs jours pour confectionner sa lettre. Il a dû refaire plusieurs fois la lettre et passer des heures à la suite à apposer ces petites lettres les unes à côté des autres. Il a utilisé des outils tels une équerre, un réglet et un compas pour que les lignes soient bien centrés, perpendiculaires au bord de la feuille. Il a même soigné ses interlignes. Je dirais qu'il travaille dans l'édition ou dans un journal. Plutôt l'édition, une édition qui doit mélanger édition moderne et reliure-main, car il connaît bien le matériel et l'art de la reliure, il a utilisé des gants de coton de travail qu'on utilise entre autres pour manipuler les livres anciens. Le papier qu'il a utilisé est du brouillon qui doit être utilisé pour les essais ou pour protéger. Son entreprise doit posséder énormément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que son entreprise fait aussi dans l'édition moderne ?

- Il manipule parfaitement les imprimantes ultra-professionnelles. D'ailleurs leurs livres modernes doivent être des livres coûteux. A mon avis, une dizaine de maisons d'édition à Londres correspondraient à ces critères, en mélangeant petites et grandes. Mais pour le reconnaître, lui… Il dit être un tueur professionnel. Il n'a donc aucun grief contre moi, contrairement à ses commanditaires, qui lui ont spécifié de me faire _souffrir_. J'ignore qui seront ses prochaines victimes, mais il insinue que ce seront des victimes qui suivront une certaine logique. _Sa_ logique, car c'est _son_ jeu, il a quartier libre là-dessus. Je pense qu'il doit aussi prendre son propre plaisir dans son contrat. Donc aucun état d'âme, ce qui signifie qu'il doit très bien se dissimuler et jouer à la personne _normale_. Il n'oublie presque aucun détail, la feuille ne comporte qu'une légère odeur de javel et a été en contact avec une surface très lisse, comme du polypropylène. Cependant l'enveloppe a été en contact avec du cuir – oui sûrement des gants en cuir de tous les jours, il n'allait pas se risquer de mettre ses empreintes, mais ses gants de toile ne seraient pas passés inaperçus, car il a dû acheter cette enveloppe juste avant d'aller à V***. Le cuir peut paraître naturel en cette saison. En espérant que ces gants ont été en contact avec autres choses…

Il se rejeta dans son fauteuil et sa voix devint plus rocailleuse et légèrement tremblante.

- J'ai quelques pistes bien sûr. Trouver quel est le troisième journal, me renseigner sur ces maisons d'édition, où elles se situent par rapport à V*** – à mon avis il ne s'agira pas de la plus proche – rechercher qui est ce fameux épouvantail que j'ai mis hors compétition et ses vengeurs…

- Moriarty tu penses ?

- Mmmh… non. Mais à ne pas écarter non plus. La lettre ne dit rien d'intéressant. Manifestement, les commanditaires m'en veulent professionnellement. Car l'homme que j'ai mis hors compétition est un « épouvantail », donc un homme de paille qui protégeait leurs activités. Je pense même qu'ils me proposent ce jeu afin de détourner mon attention et de se _reconstruire_. Mais la victime, il est seulement dit qu'elle sera tuée dimanche au coucher du soleil. Conclusion : j'ai trop peu de pistes pour pouvoir empêcher ce meurtre d'ici demain soir.

Les yeux de Holmes avaient une lueur légèrement désespérée. John se souvint où il avait vu cela. Lors du Grand Jeu, quand la vieille aveugle avait été assassiné avec onze de ses voisins. Sherlock avait déduit l'énigme dans les temps, mais elle était quand même morte car elle avait commencé à décrire la voix de Moriarty malgré les ordres de Sherlock. Il avait culpabilisé de l'avoir accusé de manque de compassion vis-à-vis des victimes, car Sherlock ne compatissait pas, certes, mais son objectif était de sauver des vies malgré tout, pas seulement résoudre des énigmes. C'était juste plus intéressant quand il y en avait. Le docteur rassembla son courage et sa volonté et se leva avec énergie.

- Essayons, tu veux bien ? Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que nous n'avons rien tenté. Et puis qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être tomber sur un élément important.

Sherlock dévisagea son colocataire avec un brin de surprise. « Je t'envie, toi et ton optimisme » répondit-il. Mais John ne fit que sourire. Alors Sherlock se leva à son tour, contaminé – à tort, pensa-t-il – par le courage de son ami. Il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Direction St-Barths.

- Gagnons au moins du temps pour la seconde future victime, lança le détective avec entrain.

Au fond de lui, il voulait lutter contre l'espoir qui tentait de prendre place dans son esprit. Logiquement, il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver. Sauf si un hasard… le même type de hasard qui a mis un homme comme John Watson sur son chemin. Il n'en aurait pas trouvé un seul autre comme lui.

Sauf que ce genre de hasard arrive uniquement au moment où s'y attend le moins.

* * *

- Hollis ! T'as lu le dernier article de John Watson ! s'est exclamée Jane Pritchard.

La rouquine, assise en face de Jane, s'est hissée agilement sur la table de pique-nique où nous déjeunions, alors que je tentais de dissimuler ma surprise dans mes nouilles sautées.

- Non ! C'est à propos de quoi ?

- C'est sur la disparition d'un homme. Il y a une course-poursuite dans un chantier qui est absolument géniale.

Je vois. Ça expliquait _cela_. Mercredi, John et Sherlock sont rentrés recouverts de poussière blanche et de ciment. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais débordée de travail et ma mère a téléphoné à ce moment pour me rappeler de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon cousin.

Hollis lisait à présent sur l'Iphone de son amie, perchée sur la table, en piochant distraitement dans les deux parts de fish'n'chips qu'elle partageait avec Jane et Inge. Elle était vraiment belle, c'est indéniable. Les yeux fins aux cils longs et très clairs, les cheveux ondulés, sa pose gracieuse. Elle avait le menton légèrement en avant, des lèvres très fines qui auraient pu la rendre laide, mais cela donnait du caractère à son visage. Je n'étais ni amoureuse, ni jalouse, ni envieuse. J'appréciais la beauté des gens sans le mélanger au reste. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été attirée par l'un de ces beaux garçons arrogants. Et à cet instant, je me disais simplement qu'elle devait faire des ravages auprès de la gente masculine.

- Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas Sherlock Holmes, vous ? a demandé Jane.

_Vous_, c'était nous trois, les étrangers.

- Oui je sais qui c'est. Le détective, a dit Inge.

- Ne dis pas « le détective » comme ça, a corrigé Hollis, c'est LE détective, L'HOMME !

- Celui qui a retrouvé le Turner, c'est ça ? ai-je lancé innocemment.

- Oui, entre autres. Vous n'avez pas lu son blog ?

- Oui, a répondu Inge

- De qui vous parlez ? a demandé David qui venait d'arriver avec sa barquette de nourriture vietnamienne – j'avais pris la même chose.

- Sherlock Holmes et Dr Watson, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

Je me suis mordu les lèvres, regrettant mes mots. Je venais de me trahir brillamment.

- Donc tu connais, toi ! me fit remarquer Jane.

- Un peu, ai-je menti

- Oh oui ! Sherlock Holmes ! je l'ai rencontré, a dit David

_- WHAT ! _ont crié les Anglaises.

- Non, je plaisante. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Un acteur ?

- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ça ! s'est indignée Jane

Et avec Hollis, elles ont fait un résumé grandiose du mec un brin insupportable qui vivait en-dessous de chez moi. Elles ont parlé de ses affaires, de son faux suicide, de son retour, de son physique, le tout avec passion. J'ai appris par exemple que _non_, les yeux de Sherlock Holmes n'étaient _absolument pas_ bleus, mais gris. J'avais envie de leur dire qu'à première vue ils avaient l'air bleus, mais discuter de cela m'a paru absurde et vain. Mes amies étaient de grandes fans de Sherlock Holmes. Elles trouvaient aussi John Watson _absolument_ _sexy_. De Sherlock Holmes, elles adoraient son look, son visage, sa taille, son intelligence, son caractère cinglant, et même sa voix qu'elle avait entendu dans une interview – si on peut appeler cela ainsi, car il n'avait fait qu'expédier le pauvre journaliste. Il est vrai que leur hystérie était un peu feinte pour nous faire rire, mais leur admiration était bien réelle. Oh mon dieu. Je ne serais plus capable de regarder mes voisins en face.

¹Anarchy In The UK, Sex Pistols

²V*** : entreprise anonyme pour ne pas désigner une qui existe. Disons que ça pourrait être les bureaux d'une société connue en Angleterre.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère, encore une fois, que ça vous a plu.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera assez particulier.**

**A bientôt**


	11. I believe in Sherlock Holmes FB part 1

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'avais dit "un peu différent" eh bien il s'agit d'un chapitre flashback. Non pas pour donner ma version des faits, mais parce que certains éléments seront importants par la suite.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, Breathingisboring, Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Anna, dont la curiosité sera satisfaite :) (enfin j'espère pas trop héhé!)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Mars 2012, huit mois plus tôt._

Molly Hopper attendait nerveusement. Elle posait ses mains sur le métal froid de la table de dissection. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle paraîtrait _naturelle_. Il lui avait répondu que "naturelle" n'était le bon mot, _appropriée_ convenait mieux. Elle ne comprenait qu'à présent ce que cela signifiait. Elle était _naturellement_ soucieuse, et ce n'était pas l'attitude _appropriée._ Pour l'instant il n'y avait personne dans la morgue mise à part elle. Elle marcha jusqu'aux casiers réfrigérés, vérifia que tout était prêt, et en fermant la porte, elle surprit son reflet. Crispée. Ce n'était pas le visage à avoir. Heureusement qu'elle semblait toujours un peu mélancolique, on y trouverait de la tristesse peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'on ne verrait rien, car elle restait blanche et grise, comme la pièce. Elle s'y confondait si bien que parfois les gens passaient en ignorant sincèrement sa présence. Et ce n'était pas elle qui était capable de le leur rappeler.

Le grincement des roues du brancard la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle jeta un œil affolé à droite et à gauche puis se précipita sur une pile de dossier, en prit un au hasard et fit semblant de le lire. Quand elle sentit dans son dos son nouvel arrivant, elle tourna la tête.

- Oh bonjour Mederik, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Un nouvel ami pour toi, répondit le brancardier avec un mauvais sourire.

Molly l'ignora et regarda le sac noir avec appréhension. Il était immobile. « C'est normal, se rassura-t-elle. »

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Sherlock Holmes, oui, dit-il d'une voix plus grave, il n'a pas survécu à la chute.

Le cœur de Molly bondit dans sa poitrine. Et si, malgré ses précautions, il avait manqué le camion et que…

- Ça va ? s'enquit soudainement Mederik.

- Non ! C'était un de mes amis ! répondit-elle en se tenant à la table.

Oh non… je suis désolé Molly, je ne savais pas…

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! cracha-t-elle. Va-t'en !

Déstabilisé, le brancardier fit demi-tour, puis revint, hésitant :

- Tu m'aides à le poser sur la table… c'est qu'il faut que je ramène le brancard… après je te laisse, promis.

Le visage fermé, elle prit en tremblant les pieds de Sherlock et les déposa doucement sur le lit de métal, alors que Mederik le laissa tomber lourdement. Molly le maudit en silence. Puis il partit. Refoulant son envie de vérifier tout de suite l'état de Sherlock, elle attendit de ne plus entendre les roues du chariot, puis alla bloquer les portes battantes avec une calle. Ça n'empêcherait personne d'entrer, mais cela lui donnerait plus de temps.

Enfin, elle tira la fermeture du sac noir. Le visage ensanglanté de Sherlock la fit tressaillir. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

- Sherlock, murmura-t-elle, c'est bon, il n'y a personne.

Il lui parut s'écouler une éternité avant que le détective n'ouvre les yeux. Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il était assis et sortait du sac sans un mot. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes sans un mot.

- Bien joué, le coup de la colère, lança-t-il.

- Merci, fit-elle d'un sourire gêné, toujours tremblante, c'est que j'étais un peu nerveuse. J'avais peur que…

- Je ne rate jamais mes calculs, la rassura-t-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, tout va bien.

Bien que la proximité de Sherlock la gênait, elle se calma à son contact et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle tenta de le regarder.

- Bon, j'aurai plus d'hématomes que prévu, admit-il avec un léger sourire.

Impossible de lever les yeux.

- Sherlock ? Pourrais-tu te laver le visage s'il te plaît ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil, et jeta un œil au reflet que lui envoyait la table de dissection. La moitié de son visage était recouvert de sang. Il fouilla dans ses cheveux et en retira un morceau de baudruche pourpre qui ressemblait un caillot. C'était la poche de sang qu'il avait préparé et rangé dans son manteau.

- Tu as vu pire.

- Oui, mais post-mortem.

- Tu as les vêtements ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un casier des casiers en inox.

Elle l'ouvrit et en retira une pile de vêtements propres à l'intérieur. Sherlock s'essuya les mains sur son manteau avant de les prendre et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il commença à se rincer le visage puis retira ses vêtements. Molly ne le réalisa quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et se retourna rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle reprit ses esprits et prit le rapport d'autopsie vierge qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait même déjà inscrit Sherlock Holmes à la case identité. Puis elle passa aux observations.

- Nuque brisée, double fracture de la colonne vertébrale – la C2-C3 et… L5 –, puis je répartis des fractures annexes ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

- Tu oublies le sang ou quoi ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Cause de décès : traumatisme crânien du lobe frontal et temporal droit. Lésions internes.

Molly ajouta « fracture de la clavicule gauche, des côtes entrainant la perforation de l'estomac et du poumon droit… »

Au moment où elle signait le document, Sherlock apparut si discrètement qu'elle sursauta. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Chaussures de montagne, jean, anorak marron, sweat vert bouteille. Il avait ramené ses cheveux humides en arrière, comme s'ils étaient gominés.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Très bien. Banal, discret. J'ai l'air moins grand. Je devrais travailler ça, le déguisement, dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Molly. Au fait, mon remplaçant ?

Molly ouvrit un autre casier et tira le brancard. Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années y était étendu.

- Il a été retrouvé dans la rue il y a six jours, probablement mort d'une overdose, dit Molly en désignant son bras contusionné. Il te ressemble un peu, mais il est quand même très différent. Et plus petit. Faut-il qu'on le déguise ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non. Mets-lui juste mes vêtements pour faire illusion. Je vais mettre mon frère au courant et il se chargera de tout. Mais ce sera le seul à avoir le droit de venir et de savoir…

- J'ai compris.

Elle lance un œil à nouveau vers le cadavre.

- Je l'ai appelé Jim.

Sherlock la regarda avec surprise. Molly se pinça les lèvres.

- Oui, Jim. Je sais, c'est stupide, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. C'est un meurtrier fou, mais il lui ressemble pas mal. Puis mort il ne fera de mal à personne. Pas comme le vrai.

- Moriarty est mort. Vraiment. Il s'est suicidé devant moi. Sur le toit.

Molly ne put définir quelle était la nature du vertige qui l'agita quelques secondes. Pas de la tristesse, en tout cas pas seulement. Toute cette situation était si… absurde. Sherlock lui raconta en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je pense qu'il n'y est plus, reprit-il, ses complices ont dû récupérer le corps. A présent, ils vont vérifier que je suis bien mort aussi. Donc reste ici jusqu'à ce que Mycroft arrive et empêche qui que ce soit de rester seul dans la morgue. N'en parle jamais avec le docteur Parker. Et… sois prudente.

- J'imagine qu'on ne se verra plus avant…

- Des mois, des années, je ne sais pas. Il faut que je règle plusieurs choses. Principalement écarter le danger qui pèse sur moi et sur vous.

- Avant de revenir ?

Il marqua une pause puis se mit face à la jeune femme, la mine sombre :

- Je vais devoir faire de très mauvaises choses Molly, que tu ne peux pas imaginer venant de moi. M'éloigner de vous tous vous met déjà hors de danger, mais surtout cela me permettra de ne pas me rappeler que je ne vous mérite pas. Donc revenir…

Molly ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, mais Sherlock lui prit les mains pour qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas. Il ajouta à toute vitesse et d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

- Prenez tous soin de vous, occupez-vous de John… Et Molly, tu as un fait un très bon travail, comme d'habitude.

Il fit un demi-tour rapide et partit d'un pas décidé, attrapant une blouse sur le porte-manteau qu'il enfila. Molly resta quelques instants ébahie pendant ce soudain départ puis cria avec une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Dès que tu penses que c'est possible… reviens. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, personne ne t'obligera à tout raconter. Surtout si c'est le prix de ton retour.

Sherlock maqua un arrêt alors que Molly s'étonnait de sa propre audace, puis reprit son pas, poussa la cale d'un coup de pied et sortit.

* * *

_4 mois plus tard_

John Watson jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Le temps était clair aujourd'hui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Ella Thompson qui le regardait, placide. A son retour d'Afghanistan, l'association d'anciens combattants qui l'avait contacté lui avait proposé deux psychiatres. Il avait vu les deux, et il avait choisi le docteur Thompson. Non pas qu'il ait jugé la compétence de l'un et de l'autre en l'espace de deux rendez-vous, mais la physionomie et la voix de cette femme était douce tout en pouvant être autoritaire, presque maternelle. Cependant, elle ne lui parlait pas comme à un enfant, ne prenait pas de grands airs en expliquant quelque chose. Elle était une confidente professionnelle. Qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite dans ses diagnostics, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Mycroft, lui importait peu. Puis il aurait mal vu n'importe quel psychiatre lui annoncer qu'il regrettait les sensations du champ de bataille, donc qu'il avait deux choix pour aller mieux y retourner malgré ses blessures, réelles ou imaginaires, ou trouver l'équivalent au Royaume-Uni. De plus, le lieu lui paraissait exceptionnel paisible et raffiné, il alternait bois et couleurs claires, le design des années 20 et un style japonisant. Plus particulièrement, John aimait l'ouverture de la porte vitrée qui lui permettait de laisser fuir son regard vers le jardin luxuriant quand ses pensées le rendaient muet. Soudain, il reprit la parole, retentant pour la troisième fois en cinq mois cette question :

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

La psychiatre lui répondit d'un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que Sherlock Holmes est un imposteur ? déclara-t-il avec un regard intense.

- John, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que nous ne parlerions pas de cela tout de suite.

- Bien, j'aimerais faire une entorse à cet accord.

- Je ne dois pas donner mon avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis extérieure à cette affaire. Mon travail est…

- … de m'aider à faire le deuil de mon ami. Je sais. Mais c'était il y a cinq mois, et je vous ai tout raconté sur Sherlock, sur moi… maintenant, vous n'êtes plus étrangère à tout ça. Vous pouvez me répondre.

- Je n'ai que votre avis.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Que j'invente ? Que je tente de me persuader qu'il ne m'a pas menti en cherchant des arguments médiocres ? Ou que mon récit tient la route et que Sherlock est bel et bien le génie qu'il prétend ?

Ella Thompson ne dissimula pas sa contrariété. Mais la manière dont elle baissa les yeux signifiait qu'elle allait enfin répondre.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu, il me semble, qu'en effet, plus le temps passe et plus les preuves contre Sherlock Holmes s'effondrent. Et pendant vos entretiens bien sûr, tout ce que vous racontez sur lui décrit une personne bien différente de celle des journaux. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir d'une autre source. Donc oui, malgré certaines réserves, car vous n'êtes pas impartial même si vous ne faîtes pas partie de ce type de patient qui déforme la réalité, je pense que votre ami Sherlock Holmes a été victime d'un complot.

John s'enfonça un peu dans le fauteuil, le visage plus serein.

- Cela vous fait du bien que je le dise ?

- Oui, dit-il en un souffle.

- Malgré tout sachez, John, que je vous crois car nous discutons tous les deux jours depuis cinq mois ensemble. Mais dehors, il faut que vous affrontiez les gens qui ne pensent pas comme vous, et bien entendu moralement, pas comme le mois dernier.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, empli de satisfaction en se rappelant le journaliste pétrifié, collé au mur et les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol.

- Je ne regrette pas.

- John vous êtes médecin, vous auriez pu être suspendu si ce journaliste n'avait pas retiré sa plainte.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Il y a certes de plus en plus de personnes qui commencent à croire en votre ami. Les arrestations et les témoignages de ces derniers mois… les journaux aussi commencent à douter aussi. Mais pas tout le monde.

- Je sais. J'aimerais que ce soit plus rapide seulement.

- C'est déjà bien que vous en ayez conscience.

Nouveau silence, nouveau coup d'œil par la porte-fenêtre.

- J'y retourne tout à l'heure.

Le Dr Thompson marqua un temps avant de répondre.

- Vous pensez être prêt ?

- Non… autant que les autres fois. Mais je dois aider notre – pardon, ma – logeuse, pour l'aider à ranger, et voir ce qu'on fait… de ses affaires. Elle va le vendre, ni elle ni moi ne pouvons rester là-bas… trop de souvenirs, vous savez. C'est ce qu'il faut faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai dû mal à m'en détacher aussi, mais il faut s'en éloigner si je ne peux plus y vivre.

- Peut-être devriez-vous prendre du temps avant de vous décider. Le vrai deuil est de pouvoir vivre dans tous les lieux qui nous sont importants en gérant ses souvenirs.

- C'est Mrs Hudson qui décide, conclut John.

Ella Thompson acquiesça, mais elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il avait également une incidence dans cette décision.

Le taxi le déposa juste devant la porte de son ancien immeuble. La façade avait beaucoup subi ces derniers mois. La peinture était neuve, il l'avait refaite lui-même après qu'un inconnu ait tagué « FAKE » sur la porte. Les murs aux alentours avaient les zébrures des restes d'affiches et les traces de peinture effacées. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été facile et il n'avait pas été aidé par tout le monde.

Mrs Hudson attendait devant la porte. L'anxiété et les soucis se peignaient sur son visage, aplatissant le contour de ses yeux et creusant ses rides. Elle se tenait droite et serrait les pans de son manteau dignement pour contrebalancer son air fragile, dos au 221B cependant. Mais elle se détendit en voyant John qu'elle attira contre elle et l'étreignit.

- Comment allez-vous Mrs Hudson ?

- Oh bien… sauf ma hanche, vous savez, toujours elle me tiraille et tout… et vous mon garçon ?

- Oui ça va…

Ils se séparèrent mais elle le tenait toujours par le bras. Elle l'observa de haut en bas.

- En parlant de hanche, j'ai bien cru que je vous reverrai avec la jambe qui… mais vous avez l'air d'être en forme – John leva un sourcil – enfin, je veux dire que votre jambe a l'air d'aller bien et je suis plutôt contente de ne pas vous revoir épuisé par cette claudication en plus de sa mort…

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Mrs Hudson, moi aussi je me suis demandé si j'allais avoir à nouveau avoir la jambe raide en me réveillant. Mais ma psychiatre m'a dit que les infirmités psychosomatiques ne faisaient pas des allers retours dès que j'étais mal à nouveau. Surtout une fois que j'avais la preuve que c'était bien un problème dans ma tête. Ce sont les effets d'un malaise, d'un manque refoulé, que j'ignorais à l'époque. Là je sais pourquoi je ne vais pas très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient approchés de la porte. John se pencha sur les nouveaux flyers qui étaient coincés entre les grilles. « We believe in Sherlock. Don't give up, doctor. Watson's Warriors ». Lui et sa logeuse se regardèrent, surpris.

- Une armée, John ? Vous y allez un peu fort ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Mrs Hudson sortit sa clef alors que John glissa l'affiche dans sa poche, mais elle arrêta son geste quelques instants, et son regard glissa du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage avec appréhension. Elle échangea un regard gêné avec John, puis eut un rire nerveux.

- Je me surprends encore à redouter le désordre derrière la porte.

Et elle tourna la clef dans la serrure.

En quelques mois, le 221 B Baker Street avait pris l'allure de ces vieilles maisons chargées de souvenirs. Dire que John et Mrs Hudson avaient un peu rangé ces derniers mois était autant de mauvaise foi que lorsqu'un enfant disait avoir rangé sa chambre après avoir déplacé deux objets. Il y avait certes quelques cartons remplis, mais presque tout était à sa place. Mrs Hudson avait cependant avancé le rangement de son propre appartement. Il est vrai aussi qu'il avait perdu du temps en travail inutile Mrs Hudson avait d'abord pensé à entreposer les affaires de Sherlock dans le débarras du deuxième étage, à côté de la chambre de John. Ils avaient donc tout vidé, jeté, nettoyé, avant de d'admettre qu'ils préféraient partir et vendre l'immeuble. Ils se retrouvaient donc à la case départ, se demandant encore mais _que faire_ de tout ce qui appartenait à Sherlock. Le salon étant un trop grand casse-tête, ils débutèrent par la cuisine, et John commença par rassembler la nourriture périmée.

- Des acheteurs pour l'instant ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de visites. Mais aucun ne voulait vraiment acheter.

- Visitons l'appartement du faux génie, cracha John, amer.

- Entres autres. Je me dis que nous pourrions même convertir son appartement en musée, plaisanta-t-elle.

John faillit presque être écœuré en imaginant une femme au sourire professionnel guider une troupe de touristes armés d'appareils photos. Il entendait presque le ton docte de la guide, se dit même que certains porteraient le fameux chapeau en tweed que Sherlock ne pouvait pas supporter.

- Cela dit, continua Mrs Hudson, beaucoup m'ont dit dès l'entrée qu'ils croient en lui. Je vaux dire qu'il n'était pas un faux génie à leurs yeux.

John se retourna. Grâce à cette intervention, il réussit à effacer l'image des statues de cire de lui et Sherlock face à face dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, un peu dans le style de Madame Tussauds¹.

- J'ai l'impression que le vent est en train de tourner, continua-t-elle, je ne sais pourquoi, mais les preuves contre Sherlock tombent comme des dominos. Les témoignages, la tentative de meurtre sur Mrs Wenceslas et les dernières arrestations. Le DI Lestrade est sans relâche sur des pistes en faveur de Sherlock Holmes.

« Mycroft Holmes, pensa John, il fallait te réveiller plus tôt. »

- Mais les – fausses – preuves principales sont toujours là.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il y ait plus de gens qui de son côté. Regardez cette affiche, les tags dans la rue ! Et puis sur Internet ? Par exemple vous avez vu ce site ? ? C'est un site de pétition, entre autres. L'unique site car tous les autres qui ont vu le jour ont été désactivés le lendemain. Ce matin, il y avait 5 264 signatures. Mais c'est la présentation de l'administrateur qui me plaît…

- Pardon… quoi ? Un site de pétition ?

- Oui. J'avoue en avoir cherchés, mais dès que j'en trouvais un, il était supprimé le lendemain. Et celui-là, cela fait deux semaines qu'il a fait son apparition et tout le monde commence à en parler. J'ai signé bien sûr.

- John se demanda ce qui était le plus absurde Mrs Hudson et ses soixante-dix ans révolus en train de passer des heures sur un ordinateur qu'elle a sûrement emprunté ou un site de pétition qui récolte toutes les signatures des gens qui, comme l'indique le nom du site, qui croient en Sherlock Holmes, de la même manière de ceux qui veulent éviter la fermeture d'un centre aéré de quartier à cause d'un manque de fonds.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara John.

« Et voilà, au diable le rangement. » pensa-t-il. Sans perdre un instant, il s'échappa de cette tâche pénible et sortit son ordinateur de son sac – il avait appris qu'il y avait des vols à l'hôtel où il résidait, c'est pourquoi il ne se séparait plus de ses affaires qui avaient de valeur – et s'enfonça dans le canapé – où avait dormi Sherlock – et tapa l'adresse que lui avait donné Mrs Hudson. Cette dernière s'installa à ses côtés.

**I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**IF YOU DO, SIGN THIS PETITION**

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ce site. Je l'ai créé dans l'intention de rassembler les personnes qui pensent, comme moi, que Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective que nous connaissons grâce au blog de son ami John Watson, est innocent. Si comme moi, ces prétendus faits qui le désignent comme un imposteur et un criminel résolvant ses propres délits vous paraissent absurdes, que cet acteur engagé pour jouer le rôle d'un génie du crime vous paraît être un imposteur, alors signez. Ne me faîtes pas croire qu'un comédien soit si désespéré pour accepter de braquer Tower Bridge en assommant un garde, prendre le rôle d'un assassin et être aussi décontracté à son procès, avant de se présenter comme la victime effarée de Sherlock Holmes. Les premières constatations de son décès disait qu'il était mort quelques heures avant le suicide de Sherlock Holmes, assassiné d'une balle dans la bouche. L'enquête, reprise par le DI Lestrade, a démontré que les signes de lutte, comme ses dents cassées, ont été fait après sa mort et qu'il avait trépassé à la même heure que Sherlock Holmes. Et que son corps avait été déplacé par quelqu'un qui avait fait passer cela pour un meurtre. Pour plus d'informations, lisez ****ceci****. **

**Le premier argument de tous ses détraqueurs est que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait être aussi intelligent, c'était sûrement impossible. On adhère plus à voir ces gentils autistes de hauts niveau qui passent parfois à la télé et qui sont présentés comme des bêtes de foire, on s'émerveillent devant leurs exploits bien plus dingues car ils sont gentils, timides devant la caméra, et ils n'insultent personne. Mais devant Sherlock Holmes et sa grande gueule, les nombreuses personnes qui se sont faites insulter par lui, directement ou indirectement, voyaient leur vengeance en découvrant que c'était un imposteur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de preuves pour cela. Pourtant réfléchissez un peu. Organiser tous ses crimes sans faire prendre une seule fois. Pousser un acteur au délit et à un rôle bien trop grand pour les épaules d'un homme normal. Organiser le vol de la Bank of England et désactiver les sécurités de la prison de Pentoville. Et jouer le détective qui résolve tout. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est plus compliqué encore ? Qu'il faudrait être un génie ET un surhomme pour couvrir tout ça ?**

**Sans parler de ces « preuves » qui s'effritent de jours en jours (voir les liens ci-dessous).**

**I tell you: Moriarty was real. ****I believe in Sherlock Holmes**

- Whoua. Un fan plutôt dévoué, constata John, mi-moqueur, mi-admiratif.

- J'aime beaucoup ce texte, il me réjouit à chaque fois que je le lis, dit Mrs Hudson avec émotion. Oui je sais, je suis si bête, ajouta-t-elle en souriant alors que des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

John la prit par l'épaule et la serra gentiment contre lui. Puis il déroula la liste des signataires. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui quand il vit tous ces noms avec en commentaire « I believe in Sherlock Holmes » au minimum. Mais c'était une maigre consolation il aurait davantage préféré que Sherlock soit avec lui vivant, même s'il était détesté de tous. Même s'il était vraiment un imposteur.

- Tiens, s'étonna-t-il, l'auteur n'est pas Jakob².

Jakob était un fan inconditionnel de Sherlock, qui laissait régulièrement des messages sur son blog. Bien entendu, il était l'un des cent premiers à avoir écrit sur le site. Il s'attarda sur son commentaire, plus long.

« _I believe in Sherlock Holmes! _Toujours ! Content d'avoir trouvé ton site, j'en ai créé un similaire il y a trois mois, mais il a disparu le lendemain, j'ignore pourquoi. Après je ne pouvais plus en faire. Tu as eu des problèmes de ce genre ? »

En effet, c'était étrange, pensa John. Il n'avait pas trop fait attention à ce que venait de dire Mrs Hudson, mais oui il elle venait de lui dire que tous ces sites disparaissaient si vite. Quelqu'un cherchait-il à supprimer ces sites dans le but de continuer à discréditer Sherlock ? Et pourquoi pas ce site ?

Etait-ce un piège ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Qui ça peut bien être ? demanda John.

- Je ne vois pas, dit la vieille dame en se levant.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec une légère appréhension et ouvrit prudemment. Un homme en parka orange se tenait devant l'entrée. Il était hideux. Pas de manière transcendante, car il n'était pas exactement laid. Il avait des yeux avides et un sourire malsain qui indiqua immédiatement à Mrs Hudson de se méfier de lui.

- Bonjour, mon est Killian Gross. Désolé de vous déranger mais je viens visiter cet immeuble. Il est bien à vendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, répondit Mrs Hudson, hésitante, mais nous n'attendions personne. J'aurais préféré que vous appeliez avant, car je suis ici par hasard et vous auriez pu tomber sur une porte close.

- J'aurais pris rendez-vous alors, répondit Mr Gross, mais comme je passais par-là, j'ai sonné. Mais peut-être que je vous dérange et que vous voulez que je repasse une autre fois ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents noircis par le tabac.

- Non, vous pouvez entrer, dit la logeuse en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

L'homme gringalet entra avec précipitation, sans masquer l'excitation malsaine qui apparaissait dans ces yeux. « Une fouine » pensa amèrement la vieille dame, fière de sa trouvaille qui désignait à la fois le physique du visiteur et son comportement. Encore un fan qui venait visiter par curiosité l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes.

- Donc vous pensez achetez tout l'immeuble ?

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Oui c'est ce que je vends. Pas juste les appartements.

- Alors il va réellement en être fini de la célèbre maison de Sherlock Holmes ? demanda-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Mrs Hudson ne répondit que par un sourire forcé.

- Voulez-vous commencer par le rez-de-chaussée ? éluda-t-elle. Mis à part ce hall d'entrée, j'y possède mon appartement. Il s'agit d'un deux pièces-cuisine… mais peut-être que cela ne vous intéresse pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle amèrement pour elle-même.

En effet le visiteur ne l'avait pas suivi, il regardait encore les détails de la rampe d'escalier, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers le premier étage avec envie. Elle fit donc demi-tour et reprit avec un sourire et une voix trop secs.

- J'imagine que vous voulez d'abord visiter le premier étage.

- Avec plaisir.

- Très bien, mais attendez-moi deux secondes, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Elle partit rejoindre John qui observait discrètement la scène du premier étage.

- Je pense que vous devriez y aller, dit-elle, celui-là va sûrement rester un bon moment pour me poser des questions.

- Vous pourriez le renvoyer immédiatement.

- Il reviendrait, autant m'en débarrasser tout de suite. Puis il y a des risques que ce soit un journaliste. Vaut mieux pas faire d'histoires, soupira-t-elle. Et comme les autres il va faire des remarques déplacés, photographier vos affaires…

Elle commença à trembler de colère.

- Ouuh, ce genre de personnes, avec leurs petits airs entendus, leurs questions, ils commencent vraiment à m'exaspérer ! dit-elle en perdant de plus en plus son sang-froid. Comment peuvent-ils être ainsi devant nous !

- Calmez-vous, Mrs Hudson, lui incita John en lui posant une main sur son épaule légèrement penché vers elle. Respirez. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez vous promenez dans le quartier environ une demi-heure, faire une course ou je ne sais pas pendant je m'occupe de lui faire visiter l'appartement.

- Non… ça va aller…

- Mais si, vous allez voir. Vous vous êtes occupés de tous les idiots d'avant, je peux bien supporter une visite.

- Oh mon garçon si vous saviez. Vous êtes calme et patient, et je l'ai vu, avec Sherlock vous imaginez bien… Mais ces gens-là vont vous faire perdre vos esprits…

- Peut-être, mais ils ont tort. Je vous rappelle que j'ai fait la guerre, chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. A votre place, inquiétiez-vous plutôt pour lui que pour moi.

Les lèvres de Mrs Hudson s'étirèrent en un mauvais sourire. Elle alla chercher son manteau et partit expliquer à Mr Gross – qui était en train de photographier soi-disant discrètement des détails anodins de l'entrée – que Mr Watson allait s'occuper de sa visite car elle venait soudainement de se rappeler d'un rendez-vous. Les yeux de la fouine scintillèrent presque. Comme tout fan, ce devait être un honneur pour lui. Mais surtout, John sentit qu'il allait passer un moment désagréable.

* * *

¹Madame Tussauds est un musée de statues de personnalités en cire comme le musée Grévin. Le musée de Londres se situe à Baker Street.

²Jakob est le fan qui laisse régulièrement des messages sur le blog fictif de John Watson, créé par les créateurs de _Sherlock _donc pareil, ça ne m'appartient pas. Le blog que j'imagine dans cette histoire a cependant plus d'articles, est plus détaillé et plus commenté que celui-ci.

* * *

**C'est un peu différent de d'habitude donc j'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout.**

**Salut !**


	12. Insupportable

**C'est avec peu de fierté que je poste ce 12e chapitre après quatre mois d'inactivité. Je tiens cependant ma promesse de ne pas abandonner cette histoire malgré des intervalles indécents.  
**

**Je peux tenter de m'excuser en rejetant la faute sur mes cours, que je n'ai pas eu de vacances de Toussaint (BOUHOUHOU) et des révisions durant Noël (BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !) mais ça ferait un peu "plaignez-moi, je suis une pauvre victime qui ne peut écrire quand elle le souhaite." Ce qui peut-être vrai. Ou pas.**

**Je reprendrai le point de vue de Junon dans le chapitre suivant, je terminerai le flash-back plus tard.**

**J'espère ajouter un chapitre supplémentaire avant la reprise de mes cours. De toute manière, il fait trop froid pour faire autre chose ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une fois Mrs Hudson partie, John s'avança poliment de Mr Gross. Il le salua en lui serrant la main.

- Donc où en étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Nous allions visiter le premier étage.

- Très bien, allons-y.

John entra dans le salon. Comme il était censé faire la présentation de son appartement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, il regarda réellement la pièce. Il se désola de l'avoir laissée presque telle quelle parce que si au moins ça avait eu l'air d'un bloc de pièces impersonnelles, il ne serait pas en train de se dire que finalement, c'était lui le guide du musée Sherlock Holmes.

- Donc voilà, présenta-t-il médiocrement, le salon, la cuisine est à gauche. La superficie du salon est de… je ne sais plus. Les fenêtres du salon donnent sur Baker Street, celles de…

- 31,11 m².

- Vous vous êtes renseigné, à ce que je vois.

- C'est vraiment resté pareil…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup de remaniement.

- Non, en effet, fit remarquer froidement John, mais tout sera vidé avant que quiconque n'emménage, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh. Normal.

- Je disais. Les fenêtres de la cuisine donnent sur la cour intérieure. Nous possédons un double-vitrage insonorisant le bruit de la rue…Qu'est-ce que… comment osez-vous prendre des photos !

Le visiteur demeura un instant figé, puis se leva, appareil photo en main.

- C'est juste pour comparer, vous savez. Enfin, j'ai toujours pris des photos des appartements que je visite.

Tout d'abord, John se sentit stupide de s'être ainsi emporté son explication tenait la route. Cependant, l'aura malsaine que dégageait Mr Gross alertait le cerveau reptilien d'un ancien militaire. Rassemblant tout son sang-froid, John se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Mr Gross, car je sais comme vous qu'il s'agit de l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes et je ne préfèrerais pas voir de telles photos divulgués sur la Toile. Donnez-moi votre carte-mémoire.

John ne s'approcha pourtant pas de lui. Il restait près de la fenêtre, près de la chaise qui était placé devant le bureau, et non derrière comme toutes les chaises de bureau (« pourquoi déjà était-elle située ici d'ailleurs ? » se demandait-il), unique obstacle qui lui permettrait de se saisir de son Browning généreusement chipé à la Reine, caché négligemment sous un livre. Mais l'étranger perçut la menace sous la demande et s'exécuta.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui tendant le carré de plastique.

Pour la première fois, il le sentit sincère. Mais ce qu'il venait de se passer avait jeté un froid, et les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux. John avait totalement oublié la raison de sa présence dans son ancien appartement à présent il sentait la nostalgie l'envahir, comme si chaque parcelle du 221B s'éveillait et s'organisait pour s'accrocher à sa gorge et serrer.

- Vous ne vivez pas trop mal sa mort ? demanda soudainement Mr Gross.

« Au final, il revient à la charge. » pensa John « Je croyais qu'il avait décidé de se calmer. » Il le foudroya du regard.

- Non, pas très bien, répondit-il sèchement.

- Aimeriez-vous qu'il revienne ?

- Je ne vous trouve pas très poli avec vos questions ! Si c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, sortez !

John rassembla toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, prenant appui sur la chaise. Sa tristesse et sa colère croissaient de seconde en seconde à présent. Il voulait que l'étranger, là, s'en aille, non, disparaisse. Au revoir, du balai, fini. Il pensa à nouveau se saisir de son revolver. Mais un cadavre ne disparaît pas.

- Vous savez, j'ai quelques informations sur lui.

- Sur qui ?

- Sur Sherlock Holmes.

- Ah oui, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, il se sentait vraiment mal, et il se fichait éperdument de ces _informations_, de ces rumeurs qui poursuivaient le détective dans sa tombe. Pris de vertiges de fureur, il attrapa le dossier de la chaise, toujours dos au visiteur, et s'y appuya et serra de toutes ses forces pour se contenir et ne pas tomber.

- Il n'est pas mort.

John se raidit. Cette voix. La voix… la voix de l'homme avait changé, cette voix mielleuse, aigüe et désagréable, elle était devenue grave, profonde et surtout si reconnaissable... le cœur de John s'accéléra avant de, du coin de son œil, comme presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait voir, il tourna très lentement la tête. Sherlock Holmes était là. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir, à Baker Street, au milieu de son désordre, chemise blanche, veste et pantalon noirs. Il se dit que c'était une illusion, mais les vêtements qui étaient par terre lui prouvaient le contraire. L'anorak orange, les lunettes, la perruque…

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, John, à demi tourné, appuyé sur la chaise, le regard bouleversé et Sherlock, droit, les mains dans les poches, avec un air qui se voulait décontracté, mais qui devenait de plus en plus grave. Il se lança :

- Je suis désolé pour tout, commença-t-il avec difficulté, Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Désolé de t'avoir obligé à regarder, désolé de… Je veux que tu saches que j'avais mes raisons, que je vais t'expliquer, et qu'en aucun cas ce fût par manque de confiance en toi, car j'ai confiance en toi, mais pour ta sécur…

- Je t'ai vu tomber… le coupa John

Sa voix était cassée, irréelle, un souffle empli de tristesse et de colère. Sherlock, une fois n'est pas coutume, en fut déstabilisé.

- Je… je sais, j'en suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je t'ai vu _mourir._

Cette voix devenait terrible.

- Et tous ces mensonges que tu m'as dits avant, grondait-il, avant le plus… le pire des mensonges que tu aies pu me faire…

- Je pensais que ça t'aiderait à aller mieux. Que tu n'essaierais pas de me défendre contre n'imp…

- TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !

John se redressa brusquement en faisant tomber la chaise et s'avança vers Sherlock. Son visage était terrible et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_- Garde tes yeux fixés sur les miens. _Garde, tes yeux, fixés, sur les miens. C'est ce que tu m'as dit…

- Je risquais vraiment…

- JE VEUX QUE TU ME REGARDES A PRESENT ! DROIT DANS LES YEUX !

Sherlock fixa d'un regard profond les yeux fous de son ami.

BAM ! Le coup fut si fort que le détective perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Pendant quelques instants, il ne put bouger, puis il se releva, doucement, sans un mot, une main sur la joue. Il fit quelques mouvements de mâchoire puis enleva sa main. Contre toute attente, il eut un très léger sourire.

- Je savais que …

- BAM ! Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le choc qui le renversa, mais la douleur qui le fit plier en deux. Sherlock poussa un hurlement rauque et se tenant le nez. Le sang commença à couler par terre. Sherlock ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier.

_- C'ETAIT MON NEZ !... AAAAAARGH ! MON DIEU ! Tu m'as cassé le nez ! HHHhhh…_

John se sentit soudainement un peu mieux, il avait évacué une bonne partie des émotions qui l'avait traversé. Sherlock se dirigea tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil habituel de John en se tenant le nez sans pouvoir le toucher. Le sang avait inondé son col impeccable. Il tenta de renverser sa tête, arranger son nez... Mais le médecin avait enfin repris un peu ses esprits. Il le prit par le bras et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il alla chercher sa sacoche de médecin, une des maintes choses qu'il avait abandonnée à Baker Street et s'installa face à Holmes. D'abord il épongea le sang sur son visage. En voyant la quantité qui avait coulé, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. Sherlock essaya de se dégager de ses mains.

- Ne sois pas si stupide, dit-il d'une voix tranquille, je dois te l'arranger tout de suite sinon tu vas perdre beaucoup de sang et on va devoir aller à l'hôpital.

Les yeux de Sherlock le foudroyèrent par-dessus son nez en sang.

- Je DOIS aller à l'hôpital, parvint-il à articuler, alors que je suis censé être mort ! C'EST TOI qui es idiot!

- Pas la peine. J'ai recollé des centaines de nez en Afghanistan avec moins de matériel que ça, alors ne bouge pas !

- Tu vas me faire mal.

- Bien sûr que je vais te faire mal, dit John en plaçant un coton-tige dans chaque narine. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort pendant quatre mois, alors tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tiens les cotons-tiges bien enfoncés… oui comme ça sinon t'auras les narines bouchées. Inspire une grand coup.

Sherlock plissa son visage, anticipant la douleur, et John lui replaça le nez d'un coup sec. Le détective retint son cri en un long grognement rauque, mais il ne bougea pas. Son persécuteur vérifia les connexions nasales sans ménagement. Débouchées.

- Salaud, souffla Sherlock.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de te plaindre.

Et puis que croyait-il ? Qu'il le torturait intentionnellement ? Il avait été rapide pour diminuer la douleur, seulement, un nez à replacer, ça fait mal, un point c'est tout. Non pas que le visage écarlate de son ami ne le faisait pas jubiler, mais nul besoin d'être plus pervers et à l'encontre de sa déontologie. Il s'efforça donc d'arrêter l'hémorragie le plus vite possible par pression de divers cotons, puis fixa quelques compresses rigides avec du sparadrap.

- Voilà, c'est fait, déclara le docteur.

Sherlock se leva et se plaça devant le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. John vit par le reflet son air dépité face cet affreux bandage qui couvrait le centre de son visage, et il se sentit soudain très léger, plus triste ni en colère, et il rit juste du ridicule de la scène. Sherlock eut un demi-sourire.

- J'avais prévu que ça se passerait un peu différemment, lança-t-il.

L'intensité du rire de son colocataire augmenta.

- Moi-même je n'en reviens pas, avoua John toujours hilare. Pas que tu ne sois pas mort, t'es bien le genre à me faire un coup pareil, mais de t'avoir cassé le nez… je suis désolé.

Sherlock leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Puis il se détourna du miroir et s'assit dans _son_ fauteuil, le fauteuil le Corbusier, dos à la fenêtre et John s'assit face à lui. Places habituelles, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Prêt à entendre mon histoire ?

- Tu risques de mourir si tu ne me dis pas tout dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Mais encore une question suis-je le seul à savoir que tu es vivant ?

- Oui, dit Sherlock précipitamment. A part Mycroft.

- C'est lui qui t'as aidé à falsifier ta mort ? demanda John sans conviction.

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a fourni tout ce dont j'avais besoin pas la suite.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Oh oui.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu ils ne pardonneraient pas si facilement à l'homme qui avait vendu son frère à Moriarty.

- Donc tu t'es débrouillé seul ?

- Bien sûr que non. Un certain docteur Parker facile à convaincre – il n'avait pas très envie que je révèle l'origine de la disparition régulière d'une petite quantité de morphine – m'a déclaré mort. Et Molly Hooper m'a aidé pour le reste.

- Molly.

- Oui, Molly.

- Ok, pourquoi pas, elle t'aide souvent, dit John sans refouler sa frustration. Donc Mycroft, ce docteur et Molly. Quelqu'un d'autre avant que tu daignes me prévenir ?

- John…

- Au bout de cinq mois, en plus ! Je suis juste ton ami après tout. Ah non j'ai compris si tu m'avais prévenu, je n'aurais pas eu l'air suffisamment dévasté et j'aurais gâché ton plan, n'est-ce pas ? Quel plan ? Moriarty a été retrouvé mort. Enfin peut-être que lui non plus…

- Contre les associés de Moriarty, John. Les plus fidèles qui ont été engagés pour vérifier si j'étais bien mort. J'ai été forcé par Moriarty de me jeter dans le vide.

La nouvelle tomba comme une masse, et le silence qui en résulta parut irréelle.

- Je sais, déclara tranquillement John. J'ai repassé tous les évènements des centaines de fois dans ma tête, voir si j'avais pu prévoir ça, et non, je sais que tu n'étais ni un imposteur, ni le genre à te suicider.

- Pourtant j'ai essayé de t'en convaincre.

- Et je ne t'ai pas cru. Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde.

- Mais tu as été suffisamment déstabilisé pour ne rien tenter de complètement…

- Stupide.

- Non, _dingue_. Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais appris que j'étais mort contre mon gré et en clamant ma sincérité.

John fut quelques peu déstabilisé devant la description de ce cas de figure. Puis son regard se transforma en une expression indéchiffrable.

- Qui sait ?

- Les journalistes ne s'imaginent pas à quel point ils l'ont échappé belle. Mais il est vrai que j'avais besoin de t'avoir comme témoin de ma mort, car jamais je n'aurais pu te convaincre autrement. D'ailleurs, si toi, tu le croyais, tout le monde le croiraient.

- Je t'ai vu tomber, atterrir par terre, puis je suis venu et tu étais là… mort. Il n'y avait aucun doute, personne ne survit d'une chute de quatre étages hauts comme ceux de St-Barth, surtout en atterrissant sur la tête.

- Tu ne m'a pas vu atteindre le sol, c'est impossible. Tu as déformé tes souvenirs car tu ne pouvais penser normalement. A cause de mon appel. Mais en réalité, tu te trouvais derrière la station d'ambulance, où je t'ai demandé de te placer, et tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis tombé sur un camion rempli de fausses poubelles conduit par un type que je connais. Ensuite, je suis tombé sur le béton.

Il lui raconta en détail son plan qui ne devait malheureusement servir « au cas où » Mais malheureusement Moriarty avait tout prévu. Leur discussion sur le toit avait l'allure d'une véritable partie de poker. Moriarty avait un droit de mort sur John, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade, et Sherlock avait un faux suicide de prêt. Mais il espérait éviter de se jeter dans le vide devant Moriarty, car celui-ci aurait pu comprendre la supercherie.

Mais Sherlock ne révéla pas l'existence du contrat qui avait pesé sur la tête de John et des autres, il le lui dirait plus tard, un jour où cela en vaudra la peine. John lui avait pardonné, il le savait, il n'aurait raconté cette partie de l'histoire uniquement s'il lui en voulait encore. Car il savait que tout homme normal, comme John, ne pouvait être plus redevable envers quelqu'un qu'en sachant que celui-ci se soit sacrifié pour lui (même si la mort était fausse). Il y aurait sûrement un jour où John lui en voudra à nouveau, car c'était la nature de Sherlock d'exaspérer son entourage d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il le savait.

Il avait réussi à détourner son récit des raisons de son saut, car pour éviter les questions, il fallait un discours pour garder la parole, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyeux un discours ! Sa langue se desséchait et il n'avait pas autant de plaisir à raconter un souvenir que démontrer ses conclusions. Mais les discours s'avéraient utiles dans certains cas, il l'avait appris durant les mois derniers. Il avait décidé de s'entrainer plus souvent à cette pratique.

- Après sa disparition, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, enquêté… j'ai mené la guerre contre l'organisation de Moriarty. Et si tu pouvais imaginer une seconde à quelle point son réseau est pharaonique… c'est comme s'il avait lié toutes les organisations du crime à lui et entre elles, comme s'il était l'araignée d'une toile s'étendant dans le monde entier, en reliant même des groupes d'idéologie complètement antithétiques, et ça marche. C'est du génie. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Les gens normaux, Sherlock, d'habitude, évitent d'encenser le type qui a essayé de les détruire. Je n'en suis pas fâché, c'est juste que j'avais oublié à quel point tu peux te démarquer. Mais ne t'interromps pas, continue.

- Mon objectif était démanteler cette organisation de manière assez bruyante. Grâce à mon frère, j'ai pu enquêter aux côtés de toutes les polices du monde et tu as dû voir les derniers gros titres de l'actualité. Plutôt accrocheur, non, le meurtre avorté du Prince du Qatar, le démantèlement d'un trafic d'armes sous le couvert d'une école gérée par une fausse ONG au Soudan… je l'ai su en me battant avec le chauffeur de bus, il s'est avéré qu'il avait été en contact avec de la poudre pyroxylé, beaucoup de poudre.

- La tentative de meurtre de Mrs Wenceslas.

- Oui… encore Dzundza¹. J'ai réussi à lui tirer une balle dans la jambe, mais il s'est encore enfui.

- Il va te garder rancune, un jour.

- Mrs Wenceslas a témoigné contre l'organisation de Moriarty, ça valait la peine. Je n'ai pas toujours rencontré de gens aussi coopératifs, certains préféraient mourir, mais j'ai toujours réussi à savoir d'eux ce que je voulais savoir.

Il continuait son récit sur un ton neutre, mais John frissonna lors de sa dernière phrase. Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, il écarta son malaise.

- Téhéran, le Congo, Port Elizabeth, le Cap, le Japon, la Malaisie, la Colombie, Quito, les Etats-Unis, j'en passe… Je te raconterai tout, un jour. Ce qui est essentiel est que j'ai fragilisé jusqu'à l'os ce que Moriarty avait créé, et que je suis de retour pour achever la tête. Je gardais bien entendu toujours un œil sur Londres, et sur les gens que je connaissais. Par exemple, j'ai protégé l'emploi d'un ami. Je me suis dit que ses talents de médecin me seraient utiles à mon retour. Je devais pour cela calmer un petit homme excité.

- Le journaliste du Sun que j'ai agressé.

- En réalité, c'est Mycroft qui a su géré cela. Je suis donc revenu à Londres il y a trois jours. J'ai logé dans un hôtel, sous le pseudonyme de Killian Gross, et sous une autre apparence. Je savais qu'à présent, je pouvais venir te voir pour t'allier à mon enquête. Mais j'ai appris que tu n'habitais plus Baker Street et je n'osais pas me rendre à ton hôtel. Puis aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu y retourner, alors je me suis présenté comme un acheteur potentiel. D'ailleurs, Baker Street en vente, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne l'aurait jamais vendu à ton Killian Gross, il était trop insupportable. Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour un mec si imbuvable ?

- Juste pour voir comment tu allais.

- A ta manière, bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Je suis venu pour que tu m'aides à démasquer un homme. Je crois qu'il est celui qui a tenté de reprendre les rênes de l'organisation Moriarty. Il est moins intelligent, mais extrêmement impliqué, et à présent, il doit être enragé. Son nom est Moran. C'était un militaire comme toi un addict d'adrénaline, mais plus dévoué à Moriarty qu'à la Reine et à son pays. Et en ce moment, il doit s'apprêter à s'en prendre à nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que nous l'aurons en premier, Sherlock, répondit-il, serein.

Soudain, un jeu de clef se fit entendre dans la serrure. Sherlock se raidit et John lui lança un regard affolé.

- Mrs Hudson, articula John. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

¹Oskar Dzundza : Golem, tueur à gages tchèque, épisode the Great Game


End file.
